Akashi little sister
by after rewrite ryu
Summary: Sikap Akashi mulai ganjil dan Nijimura beserta GOM menyadarinya, tiba-tiba ada yang flashback wah? Siapa tuh? /reader Insert/
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! Salam kenal ya chi~! Ini fanfic pertama ku di KnB QAQ Jadi maklumin ya~

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke_** ** _© Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Ide cerita © Mikan Ran Konako_**

 ** _Warning :_**

 ** _Humor kantong kresek, bisa membuat anda bosan maupun sakit mata, abal, OOC de el el._**

Hari itu sangatlah mengerikan,

saat dimana Akashi mengalahkan Murasakibara, semua menatap horor pemandangan didepannya, bahkan semua orang kini menatap kapten mereka, yang sedang memegang bola basket dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk. Suara piano mengerikan nampaknya cocok untuk menjadi backsound suasana hari ini.

"Jika ada yang melawanku tidak akan kuampuni, biarpun itu adalah orang tuaku sekalipun."

Kata-kata yang terdengar dingin itu terucap dari mulut Akashi, membuat kedua manik ungu milik Murasakibara membulat dengan sempurna, Akashi terlihat berbeda, sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

 ** _Srakk!_**

"Sei-nii—EH BUSET."

Suara teriakan cempreng nan ceria terdengar begitu saja ketika pintu Gym dibuka, Akashi sempat mau melempar bola basket ditangannya tersebut kepada orang di pintu Gym itu, membatalkan niatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa itu adalah adiknya sendiri, [Name]. Kise dan Midorima hanya menatapmu kaget, melihatmu datang di saat yang ga tepat, atau malah tepat banget?

Kau melihat ke arah sekeliling, kemudian mencoba mengerti suasana mereka, lalu membentuk huruf "o" dibibirmu, kemudian menunjuk Akashi dan Murasakibara dengan kaget,

"IH IH IH DEMI APA!? AKAMURA LAGI NGETREN YA!?"

Simpulmu asal-asal'an sambil nyengir-nyengir bahagia, yang membuat seisi ruangan sweatdrop minus Akashi. Akashi yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikapmu sudah berusaha untuk tidak melempar bola basket (lagi) ditangannya, sungguh dia sebenarnya tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai adiknya, sikapmu kini sangat memalukan, mengingat bahwa kau adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Ya tuhan, jangan bilang kedua seme disini sudah tobat, tidak-tidak, aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan, aku ga sudi kakakku yang cebol itu jadian dengan Atsu-kun...NGGAKKKKKK NGGAAAK SUDIII." histerismu sambil misuh-misuh ke dua orang yang kau sebutkan.

"KAMI MASIH NORMAL NANODAYO/—SSU!"

Yang dibantah mentah-mentah dengan penolakan oleh kedua ' _calon_ ' seme kakakmu sendiri dimatamu dan juga tatapan mengerikan Akashi yang kau hina barusan, kau hanya nyengir polos dan tertawa kecil, kemudian mengacak rambutmu dengan tatapan datar.

"Maaf-maaf, habis aku kaget sih."

"kalau kau normal mungkin kamu bakalan sudah punya pacar—nanodayo" Desah Midorima sebal, kau kicep mendengarnya, Midorima yang menyadari lalu semakin memerah, dan berusaha menyangkal apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. "Bu-bukan aku peduli-nanodayo!"

"Aha~ Cie abang Mido(Wat.). Karna abang Mido udah baik hati aku bawa oleh-oleh nih~" sambil pura-pura tersipu malu, kau membawa(menyeret) seorang pemuda berambut Navy Blue, yang membuat manusia-manusia di Gym membulatkan mata mereka,

"A—Ahomine!?"

"Mi-Mine...-chin?"

"[Name]-chan!? Kau apakan Aomine?!"

Ya, mereka semua kaget menerima keadaan Aomine yang diseret olehmu dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, jadi mereka berhak bertanya apa yang terjadi,

"Lah'kan Aomine skip latihan...jadi wajar'kan aku bawa kesini?" katamu santai, dan merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali, "Oh sekalian, aku bawa pelatih kemari." Ujarmu lagi sambil menyeret pelatih yang tidak sadarkan diri, "Tadinya sih niatnya mau ngenain bola ke Aomine, tapi kena pak pelatih juga."

 _Hening_.

Sungguh kau bahkan tidak merasa tidak bersalah sudah membuat pingsan pelatih dan Aomine, mereka jadi mempertanyakan rasa kemanusiaanmu.

"[Name]." Akashi memecah keheningan, membuatmu melihat ke arah kakakmu yang sedang berjalan ke arahmu, ia menatapmu dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna, kau menyipitkan matamu, membuatmu bertanya-tanya apa kakak kesayanganmu lagi sakit mata atau tidak. Atau jangan-jangan kakakmu memakai lensa kontak?

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa Aomine lagi, ia tidak perlu latihan." Ujar Akashi, membuat kedua manik ruby milikmu membulat lebar, kau tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kakakmu sendiri.

"Ap—"

"Asal'kan kita menang dalam pertandingan, tidak masalah jika Aomine tidak datang latihan." Tambah Akashi memotong perkataanmu, ia kemudian menatapmu dingin, kau tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa detik, kau lalu tertawa hambar. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini hanya sebuah lelucon konyol, namun seberapa yakinpun kau tetap tahu bahwa ini semua adalah kenyataan.

"aku pasti akan membuat Aomine latian." Ucapmu dengan kesadaran penuh, kedua matamu menatap ke arah Aomine dan sang pelatih, kemudian ke arah Akashi dan Murasakibara, kau mengigit bibir bawahmu, "termasuk semua anggota string-1!"

Kau berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Akashi yang menyeringai,

"Kuterima tantanganmu [Name]. "

Tekadmu sudah bulat hari ini, kau sudah membeli apa saja yang kau butuhkan untuk menyeret Aomine dan anggota yang kemungkinan tidak latihan hari ini. Senyum lebarmu muncul, kau bertepuk tangan puas, kau sangat puas dengan apa yang kau bawa jauh-jauh dari toko serangga—sampai toko hewan segala. Kau yakin hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan. Dengan santai kau berjalan menuju Gym, dan membuka pintu Gym,

"Hmm...Sei-nii...Satsuki...Midorima...Kise..."

Kedua bola matanya bergerak ke sana kemari, mengabsen anggota klub basket, setelah mengabsen mereka, ia kemudian mengangguk-angguk, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hoo~ Aomine sama Atsushi ga latian ya? Oke."

 ** _"Hehe. Misi dimulai!"_**

 ** _Ran :_** Nah gimana? Maaf ya kalau kurang seru QAQ Lanjut atau engga mendingan?


	2. Chapter 2

Ran : Hai Minna~! Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian~! Dan makasih buat yang review :D Aku sangat semangat hari ini buatnya :3 jadi ngebut buatnya. Kuroko-kyun~ tolong baca balasan review ya?  
Kuroko : Hai.

* * *

 _ **Alice dreamland** _ : hahaha makasih w)/ .. Nguahaha makasih XD Aku sempet khawatir ini ga lucu jadi cuma agak ke friendship gitu(mungkin?*ditampar readers.*) Scene Akashi sama Reader :D Kemungkinan ada. Kan aku fansnya Akashi :'D apalagi Akashi yang Teikou itu lucu banget sumpah *Ran kok malah JBJB Ran Stop* sudah lanjutt~ :'D Maaf jika terkesan terburu-buru.

 _ **hayatekyoko-chan**_ : Yup lanjut kok tapi maaf ya kalau agak terkesan buru-buru :D

 _ **Choutoru**_ : kwakaka siap siap ini sudah lanjut kok :D Doa'kan aku ada ide Nyasar lagi ya XD

* * *

 _ **Pairing chapter ini** _ : slight! Kise X reader X Slight! Akashi

* * *

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke_** ** _© Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Ide cerita © Mikan Ran Konako_**

 ** _Warning :_**

 ** _Humor kantong kresek, bisa membuat anda bosan maupun sakit mata, abal, OOC de el el\_**

* * *

 ** _First target : Murasakibara Atsushi_**

* * *

Sesudah memutuskan target, kau lalu langsung melihat ke arah kedua temanmu yang masih berlatih di lapangan berwarna oranye itu.

'Mungkin aku bisa tanya mereka.' Batinmu dalam hati, lalu menghampirinya , ketika sudah dekat dengannya, kau menepuk punggung si shooter tsundere Teikou itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia sedang sibuk melempar bola ke ring, kedua iris hijau lumut itu langsung melihat ke arahmu terganggu,

"Mido-kun" panggilmu dengan manis, Midorima mengerinyitkan alisnya ,

"Ada yang kau inginkan [Name]-san?" balas Midorima, agaknya sudah mengerti, ketika mendengar suara panggilanmu yang terdengar mencurigakan itu, ia bisa merasakan kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

"lihat Atsu-kun ga?" tanyamu langsung to The point. Midorima langsung menunjuk ke arah Kise, yang membuat [Name] bingung. Midorima langsung menghela nafas, sambil membetulkan kacamatanya ia berkata,

"Dia'kan teman sekelasnya Murasakibara _, nanodayo_."

"Ohhh~ makasih Mido-kun!" [Name] mengangguk dan langsung menuju ke arah Kise yang sedang duduk di bench, ia sedang beristirahat, dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang berada di bahunya. Kise yang melihatmu berjalan ke arahnya, berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, ia penasaran dengan kau yang mendatanginya.

"Ada apa—ssu?" tanyanya dengan suara khas miliknya.

"Kise lihat Atsu-kun?" tanyamu langsung.

"Wah kalau dia udah pulang kayaknya—" jawab Kise sambil memikirkannya, satu tangannya berada di dagu, mencoba berpikir lebih dalam. Sementara dirimu sudah memajukan bibirmu duluan, sepertinya hari ini akan berpindah target menjadi Aomine, padahal kau ingin sekalian menginterogasi tentang apa yang menyebabkan kakak sulungnya itu jadi berbeda.

"Tapi bukannya ia suka ke konbini dulu ya—ssu? Biasanya ia beli dulu didekat sekolah."

Perkataan Kise saat itu membuat matamu berkaca-kaca, ucapan Kise saat itu membuatmu sangat bergembira, kau memegang kedua tangan Kise, yang membuat botol di tangannya itu jatuh karna gaya gravitasi. Iseng-iseng berhadiah, kau menarik lengan Kise, dan kemudian mencium pipi Kise, setelah itu kau melepaskan tangan Kise, dan melambaikan tanganmu ke arah siapapun yang berada di Gym.

"Aku cari Atsu-kun dulu ya, jaa~!" setelah mengatakan itu, kau meninggalkan Kise, yang sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi dengan otaknya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Muka Kise memanas, ia mengelus pipinya sendiri, sebuah senyum bodoh terpampang di wajahnya, efek-efek glitter berada di sekelilingnya, ia tampak bahagia sekali, rasanya dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik dengan hambanya yang satu ini, mendapat perilaku khusus dari putri bungsu keluarga Akashi itu, terasa sangat spesial baginya.

"Aku dicium [Name]cchi...—ssu..." Guman Kise sambil senyum sumringah, ia nampak berbunga-bunga. Tanpa menyadari aura kehitam-hitaman dari seseorang di belakangnya, yang sedang tersenyum dengan tatapan serigala dari kedua matanya, tidak mengindahkan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Sementara Midorima yang melihat itu hanya pura-pura tidak tahu dengan keadaan dan terus menshooting bola, Midorima masih berdoa punya umur panjang, dan juga masa depan yang cerah nantinya.

 ** _"Kau tampaknya bahagia sekali Ryouta."_**

Sebuah bisikan mengalun dibelakang Kise terdengar seperti suara bidadari turun dari langit, namun entah kenapa ada sedikit nada dingin dengan penekanan di tiap katanya, membuat Kise berbalik badan—

 _"EH AKASHICCHI?"_

—mendapati Akashi yang sedang memegang papan jalannya dengan penuh aura membunuh, kedua mata berbeda warna Akashi memperlihatkan percikan, yang mirip seperti serigala, yang menemukan apa yang akan ia jadikan santapan untuk makanannya hari ini. _Poor you Kise._

 _"Aku sangat salut kau berani melakukan itu didepan mataku Ryouta."_

 _"Ta-tapi'kan [Name] yang mulai—ssu!? Aku ga sala—GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Setelah itu semua orang hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Kise di neraka Akashi.

* * *

Sementara itu...

* * *

Kau sedang mengintip di dinding konbini yang transparan, mencari sosok titan raksasa tinggi kira-kira dua meteran itu berada, kau menyipitkan matamu, merasa aneh tidak menemukannya sosok tinggi besar yang kau harapkan. Kau merasa kau kurang beruntung kali ini,

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang ya." Desahmu kecewa, padahal kau ingin bertanya tentang kakakmu itu, setelah latihan kepada Murasakibara. "Haaahh...aku dah susah-susah bawa beginian." Kau melirik ke arah benda yang kau pegang, yaitu sangkar burung— yang mengeluarkan koakkan layaknya backsound kuburan, sekalian alasan mengapa tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu daritadi. Kau menatap ke arah hewan berbulu hitam ramping di dalam sangkar itu, yang menatapmu balik dengan tatapan kelaparan. Oh benar, kau belum memberi makan hewan itu semenjak tadi siang.

"Cep. Cep. Gagakku sayang. Nanti ada snack kok kalau kita ketemu Atsu-kun."

Seolah mengerti, gagak itu kemudian membalas perkataanmu tadi dengan mengepak-ngepakan sayapnya.

 ** _Ting._**

 _'Ah panjang umur, baru juga dicariin_.' Batinmu saat melihat badan jangkung yang mau memasuki konbini, tapi sebelum itu kau langsung melepas gagakmu, yang langsung menyambar snack maibou di genggaman Murasakibara , yang masih utuh, belum dibuka, belum diapa-apain. Gagakmu terbang tinggi di angkasa, kau langsung memberikan thumbs up kepada gagakmu,

"MAIBOU-CHIIIIINNNNNNNN."

Murasakibara yang merasa setengah jiwanya hilang, langsung mengejar ke arah gagakmu, ekspresi Murasakibara sangat menyeramkan, apalagi sambil meloncat-loncat mencoba mengambil maibou yang berada di paruh gagak hitam itu. Seakan meledeknya, gagakmu terbang lebih tinggi lagi, kemudian terbang dengan cepat mengikutimu yang sudah mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan semangat 45 untuk membuat Murasakibara latihan.

"MAIBOUUUUU-CHIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

"HYAAAA!"

Kau mengutuk idemu sendiri, dikejar-kejar oleh raksasa seperti Murasakibara merupakan ide buruk, dirimu merasa seperti seseorang yang dikejar oleh penagih hutang, yang tidak menyerah sampai apa yang ia inginkan dapat, apalagi muka Murasakibara mulai menggelap, dan matanya menatap seram ke arah gagak yang sekarang bertengger di punggungmu dengan santai sekali, walau cakaran kuku di kakinya mencengkram bahumu agar ia tidak terbang gegara kau yang ngebut secepat kilat pake sepeda.

"NIII-CHANNNNNNN! HELP MEEEE!"

* * *

Disebrang sana, anggota-anggota tim basket sedang melakukan aktivitas latihan mereka, berlatih shooting, lari dan lain-lain. Midorima dan Kise yang sedang berbincang bersama tentang teman-teman mereka yang mulai tidak latihan—

 **BRAKKKK!**

—melihat ke arah pintu Gym yang dibuka dengan kasarnya olehmu, mereka sudah biasa dengan itu, tapi ini berbeda dari biasanya..

 **TINT TINT!  
** "MINGGIR MINGGIRRRRRRR!" ujar kau memperingatkan mereka semua.

"NANODAYO?!"

Kau masih mengendarai sepedamu dan masuk ke dalam lantai Gym yang entah kenapa lagi licin (?) , karna itu kau turun dari sepeda , dan membuang sepedamu asal, beruntunglah semua orang sudah menyingkir dari tengah lapangan, jadi kau langsung berlari dengan gagak yang masih nemplok di bahumu, kau melihat ke belakang, menemukan Murasakibara dengan geram mengejarmu,

"Huph."

"GYAAA ATSU-KUN LEPASSS!"

"Maibou-chin. Kembalikan Maibou-chin tercinta."

namun naas ketika Murasakibara sudah berhasil menangkapmu, burung gagakmu terbang ke arah lantai 2 yang khusus untuk menonton, sambil merobek bungkus dengan kuku jarinya Maibou yang ia dapatkan, kemudian memakan Maibou. Parahnya lagi, kau terpeleset, membuatmu jatuh bersama dengan Murasakibara, alhasil, Murasakibara menindihmu dengan tubuh Titannya, rasanya lebih berat daripada tas punggung sekolahmu, dan entah kenapa lebih berat daripada kakakmu yang pend—kurang tinggi maksudnya.

"Be-berat..." lirihmu sambil berusaha keluar dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan ini, mukamu terlihat begitu pucat, dan kau susah bernapas dalam kondisi terhimpit dengan lantai dan juga Murasikabara, rasanya mau mati saja. Dan saat itu juga kau langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Maibouuuuu-chiiiinnnn." Panggil mesra Murasakibara kepada Maibou tercinta.

Njir.

Masih mikirin Maibou disaat-saat ada orang yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya gara-gara susah bernafas. Ternyata memang harus ada yang diservis dari bagian otak Murasakibara ini.

"[NAME]CCHI MATI—SSU! MATI!"

"Murasakibara, [Name] bisa mati kalau seperti itu." Ucap Midorima, yang melihat Kise sudah panik dan berteriak-teriak layaknya lagi nonton film serem. "Bukan aku peduli—nanodayo!" Sambung Midorima sambil membetul kan kacamatanya, sambil membuang mukanya. dasar tsundere.

" ** _Atsushi_**."

Suara Akashi membuat Murasakibara langsung berdiri reflexs, dan melihat ke arahmu, yang sudah sukses gepeng oleh Murasakibara. Murasakibara mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, dan memiringkan kepalanya, ia kemudian mengendongmu ala bridalstyle dengan cueknya, yang langsung direspon dengan kagetnya semua orang di Gym –termasuk Akashi (yang langsung mengeluarkan aura kehitam-hitaman)—, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Murasakibara. Murasakibara lalu berjalan menuju pintu Gym, baru saja ia mau membuka pintu Gym—

"Mau ke UKS Atsushi? Biar aku saja yang antar dia."

Namun terhenti ketika mendengar pernyataan Akashi, Murasakibara lalu menengok ke arah Akashi, menatap Akashi dari atas sampai bawah, memangnya Akashi kuat?

"Memangnya Akashicchi kuat—ssu? Kan Akashi cebol—ssu, bisa jadi nanti [Name]cchi malah jatuh ditengah jalan gimana?" ceplos Kise tidak sadar, ia kemudian menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, akan menaikan bendera kematiannya sendiri, mengatakan kata yang sangat tabu untuk orang pendek di dunia ini . Akashi yang mendengar ini tersenyum, dengan sangat lebar dan sangat tulus, walau tidak cocok dengan aura penuh dendam dibelakangnya.

"Aka—

 ** _"Kau barusan ngomong apa Kise?"_**

 ** _Gulp._**

Mungkin lain kali Kise harus mengikuti Midorima agar tidak mendapat sial terus menerus.

* * *

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

* * *

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong sekolah yang sepi, semua orang memang sudah pulang daritadi, setelah tragedi berdarah Kise di gym Teikou, Akashi menyuruh semua teman (budak)nya untuk pulang selamat sampai rumah.  
Akashi kini sedang menggendong [Name] yang sedang tertidur pulas, Akashi tak berhenti mencuri-curi pandang antara wajahmu dan jalan sekitar,

 **Tap.**

Akashi berhenti melangkah, ia kemudian membuka pintu UKS, kemudian membaringkan tubuhmu di kasur UKS, Akashi lalu duduk disampingmu, kemudian mengelus pipimu sambil tersenyum tipis,

"Kau hanya milikku [Name], tak akan kubiarkan semua orang menyentuhmu seenaknya." Ucapnya mengecup dahimu, ukiran senyuman licik terlihat di wajahnya, ia kemudian mengelus rambutmu pelan, sambil melihat wajah tidurmu yang sangat nyaman. Tanpa menyadari seorang raja diktator menemanimu disana. Atau lebih tepatnya kakak yang proktektif dengan adiknya?

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

Ran : Yap masih berlanjut!  
Kuroko : Semangat Ran-san!

Ran : Tentu saja aku semangat Kuroko-kun! *senyum senyum*  
Kuroko : doushite?  
Ran : KAYORU pengarang komik favoritku ternyata juga suka KnB DAN JUGA KUROKOCCHI QAQ SLJ kwdjflm rasanya bahagia. walaupun dompet ane kering abis darisana.*mundung*

Kuroko : *angguk angguk*

Ran : Saa~

Kuroko : Review minna-san?

* * *

 ** _preview next chapter :_**

 _"KYAAAAA!"_

 _"...Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"_

 _"...tapi'kan aku takut gagak..."_

* * *

Extra :

Kuroko sedang melewati lorong sekolah, ia sedang mau mengambil buku catatannya yang ketinggalan di kolong meja di kelasnya, Kuroko tanpa sengaja melihat Akashi yang sedang menggendongmu dan masuk ke UKS. Saat Kuroko melewati UKS, ia mendengar perkataan Akashi dengan jelas, Kuroko kemudian tersenyum kecil.

 _"Siapa sangka Akashi-kun ternyata seperti itu?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Ran : Hai minna-cchi~ Maafkan aku telat update! Akhir-akhir ini agak banyak tugas dari guru.. ah bentar lagi juga UKK. QAQ  
Ryu : Karna itu dimohon kemaklumannya ya~

Ran : Aku benar-benar minta maaf-ssu!

Kuroko : ah sekalian minna, untuk chap di chapter ini, bisa dibilang tidak ada pengejaran GOM.

Ran : ... _ **pengejaran GOM**_?

Kuroko : Seperti target.

Ran : Hoo...benar ini seperti chappie tambahan hehe.

Ryu : Yak! Happy reading minna~!

* * *

Pairing chapter ini : Slight! Akashi x Reader x slight! Kuroko

* * *

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Ide cerita © Mikan Ran Konako**_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **Humor kantong kresek, bisa membuat anda bosan maupun sakit mata, abal, OOC, typo bertebaran de el el\**_

* * *

"Uh? Ugh?"

Kau membuka matamu pelan, matamu yang belum terbiasa dalam cahaya melihat sekitar dengan pandangan agak kabur, setelah pandanganmu mulai fokus, dirimu melihat wajah seseorang didepanmu yang begitu familiar.

"sudah bangun eh?"

 **Deg.**

Kau menatap wajah kakak kesayanganmu itu dengan kaget, ia menyeringai, kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya darimu, yang mulai berwarna seperti kepiting rebus.

Kau lalu bangun dari tidur dan duduk dipinggir kasur UKS, kemudian mendongakan wajahmu, mendapati Akashi yang sudah berada di depan pintu UKS, sambil mengecek kertas berisi jadwal ditangannya,

"Sampai kapan kau mau disitu? Ayo kita pulang." ucap Akashi dengan memasang wajah datarnya itu.

Kau menyinggungkan senyum manis,

"Kau imut sekali Sei-nii, cocok sekali menjadi Uke loh!"

 ** _SRAKK_**.

Akashi merobek dua kertas di genggamannya, seketika mukanya menjadi kaku karna pernyataanmu itu, Akashi lalu melirik ke arahmu dengan tatapan kosong, ia lalu tersenyum dengan dipaksakan,

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya [Name]." Ucap Akashi dengan nada monoton, entah kenapa Akashi hanya tidak bisa marah padamu, dan lagi Akashi benar-benar tidak percaya, apakah Akashi tidak masuk dalam kategori _Seme_ sama sekali di matamu?

Rasa penasaran Akashi menyelimutinya,

"Memang kakakmu ini _Uke_ dimananya [Name]?"

Serius Akashi? Kau mau mendengar semua ucapan [Name] yang menyakitkan untukmu sendiri?

"Hmm...menurutku sih, Sei-nii itu imut, wajahnya cocok banget jadi Uke, ah iya terus biasanya Uke itu lebih pendek daripada Seme! Sei-nii juga bertingkah layaknya ibu dimata GOM kan?"

 _ **Jleb.**_

Panah imajiner menusuk Akashi,

"Sei-nii cocok banget kalau misalnya jalan sama Midorima atau Nijimura-senpai! Kyaaa~!"

Akashi tak bisa berbicara banyak, senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, dalam hatinya ia berdecak kesal, dan ada aura hitam dibelakangnya.

' _Ah, rasanya aku akan menambahkan porsi latihan besok_.' Pikirnya serius,. ' _dan jangan lupa menghujat Author dengan ribuan tusukan gunting nantinya_ (Author : Hei Akashi! Itu tidak ada dalam skrip!? *dilempar gunting*) Akashi tidak merasa bersalah jika ia menimpakan hukuman untuk mereka semua, salahkan mereka yang terlalu tinggi untuk Akashi, harusnya mereka setinggi Akashi, agar Adiknya ini tidak berpikir seperti itu.

' _yayaya, ini salah mereka_.' Batin Akashi pasti, Akashi tidak pernah salah, dia itu absolut. Hanya kurang tinggi saja...kan?

* * *

Dirimu dan Akashi sudah berjalan sampai di gerbang sekolah, daritadi tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan sama sekali, entah kenapa suasananya canggung.

"Baiklah [Name] hati-hati di jalan."  
Akashi menengok ke arahmu, kau langsung tersentak kaget dan mengangguk cepat. Matamu mengikuti punggung Akashi, yang mulai menghilang ketika masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam milik keluarga Akashi lalu melambaikan tanganmu, kau membalik badanmu dan berjalan ketika mobil Akashi tidak terlihat dari matamu,

"Omong-omong sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang ya... dua tahun mungkin?" ujarmu memikirkannya,

Ya, dirimu sudah tidak pulang ke rumah selama dua tahun, kau tidak akrab dengan ayahmu, dan suatu hari kalian saling berselisih yang membuatmu mengeluarkan kata-kata bahwa kau tidak akan tinggal dirumah, saat itu juga ayahmu menyetujuinya, dan menyewa apartemen dekat sekolahmu, saat tau hal ini Akashi terkejut, tapi karna ia tidak bisa membantah Ayahnya, Akashi akan memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu setiap hari Sabtu, dan Minggu dalam seminggu.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan..." gumanmu sendiri sambil berjalan di sore hari itu.

* * *

 _ **Keesokannya,**_

* * *

Matahari mengintip dari balik jendela, [Name] masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 7, seharusnya ia sudah berangkat, namun rasa kantuknya tidak bisa ia tahan, mungkin hari ini ia akan bolos—

Ring. Ring.

—handphonenya berbunyi, sambil mendecak kesal, [Name] mengambil Handphonenya, dan menerima telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"...hmm..."

 _"Sudah pagi—nanodayo."_

"..."

 _"[Name]?"_

* * *

 _Hening._

"Bagaimana Shintarou?" suara Bariton terdengar dibalik punggung Midorima yang sedang menelpon dengan muka bingung. Midorima masih tidak percaya kau terlelap sangat puas, padahal kau biasanya paling rewel tentang berangkat pagi ke sekolah.

"Dia masih tidur—nanodayo." Ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Mendengar ini ekspresi Akashi menggelap,

"...kita jemput dia sekarang."

"Tapi sebentar lagi masuk."

"Kau pikir jika kita pakai helikopter bakalan lama?"

"..."

* * *

 _ **Tok-tok-tok**_

"[Name]-chan?"

Kuroko sedang mengetuk pintu apartemenmu, sudah berkali-kali dia mengetuk pintu itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban, ia meminum vanilla shakenya dan terus mengetuk pintu apartemenmu, sampai mendengar suara angin ribut (?), ia masih mengetuk.

"Tetsuya."

Panggilan itu membuat Kuroko menengok, mendapati Akashi bersama dengan Midorima, yang berada dibelakangnya, dengan latar belakang baling-baling helikopter yang berputar,

"Pagi Akashi-kun." Sapa Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, Akashi membalasnya dengan mengangguk, ia lalu mengeluarkan kunci pintu, dan membuka pintu kamar apartemen gadis itu. Memperlihatkan ruangan tamu apartemen milikmu,

Ta-Da!

Wajah Akashi dan Midorima menggelap ketika melihat situasi apartemenmu, Berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Baju yang ada di sofa-sofa, bungkus bekas snack-snack dimana-mana, buku-buku pelajaran berserakan, Akashi yang melihat itu tersenyum, namun tatapan matanya menatap dingin apartemen milik adiknya ini,

"Jadi ini situasi kamarnya setiap hari Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi menengok ke arah Kuroko, yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Kuroko, mendengar ini Akashi semakin tersenyum, ia mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian menuju arah kamarmu, kemudian membuka pintu kamarmu, menemukan kondisinya yang sama mengenaskannya dengan yang sebelumnya. Wajah Akashi menggelap, melihatmu yang tertidur pulas tanpa merasakan hawa iblis milik Akashi.

"Shintarou." Akashi mengangkat tangannya, Midorima mengangguk, dan menaruh satu gelas berisi air putih di tangan Akashi, yang kemudian disiramkan ke wajahmu itu—

"Phuah!"

—dan sukses membuatmu bangun dari mimpi indahmu. Matamu membuka sempurna, melihat Akashi Seijurou-sama, dengan senyuman penuh arti, namun berbeda dengan aura disekelilingnya, yang mengeluarkan aura kehitam-hitaman. Dimana Kuroko dan Midorima? Mereka sudah pergi, menunggu diluar. Karna mereka sudah yakin tidak bisa membantumu jika Akashi dalam kondisi begitu.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepalamu, kau menutup rapat-rapat matamu, takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tangan Akashi berhenti bergerak sesaat, Akashi mengamati wajahmu, yang sedang ketakutan, namun bagi Akashi itu terlihat sangatlah manis.

Akashi lalu mengusap kepalamu dengan pelan, kau membuka matamu, melihat ke arah kakakmu yang memasang wajah datar.

"Cepat mandi sana. Sudah siang." ujar Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak kuat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Ah. Akashi kesal kenapa dia tidak bisa marah padamu disaat melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu. Dan apa maksudnya perasaan aneh didadanya ini?

* * *

 **(Sekolah)**

* * *

 ** _Ting. Tong._**

Suara bel istirahat terdengar nyaring di telingamu, namun dirimu tidak menunjukkan senyuman sama sekali, malah senyuman tersebut berganti menjadi cekungan ke bawah, padahal murid-murid lain sedang bergembira setelah berkutat dengan rumus matematika, yang memusingkan.

"[Name]-san gak istirahat?"  
[Name] mencari asal suara, mendapati Kuroko yang sedang duduk dihadapannya, yang membuatmu sedikit mengalami kaget, namun langsung biasa karna sudah terbiasa dengan Kuroko. Mendengar ucapan Kuroko bibirmu manyun tiga senti, sempat membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis 2 detik.

"Ga Mood makan." Jawabmu singkat sambil menenggelamkan kepalamu ke meja dari kayu mahoni itu, ya, lagipula siapa yang bisa makan setelah dibanjur air putih, lalu dinasehati dan dikritik oleh _mama-Sei-nii-chan-yang-ngakunya-seme-_ selama perjalanan mereka menuju kesekolah? Sudah kenyang ia mendapat nasihat dari Akashi, dan ditambah lagi, Akashi mengancam uang bulananmu akan dipotong setengahnya jika kau tidak bisa membereskan kamarmu nanti, [Name] mendesah sebal. Apalagi tadi Kuroko juga ikut bersamanya, mendengarkan ceramahmu dan ikut diceramahi oleh kakakmu itu, karna tidak memberitahukan kondisi kapal pecah kamarmu.

Lelah. Dirimu sudah lelah menghadapi dunia ini.

"Vanilla milkshake?" suara itu membuat [Name] mendongakan kepalanya, mendapati Kuroko yang mengulurkan Vanilla Milkshakenya yang tinggal setengah, kau berpikir sejenak, kemudian menengakkan badanmu, lalu membentuk tanda 'X' dengan kedua tanganmu.

"Aku memaksamu [Name]-san." Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, namun alisnya sedikit mengerut, mungkin merasa kecewa?  
Dengan agak ogah-ogahan kau mengambil Vanilla Milkshake, sambil melihat Kuroko, kau menyeruput Vanilla Milkshake itu dengan sedotan, kau terdiam sebentar, memang Vanilla Milkshake yang Kuroko berikan tidak dingin, namun perpaduan antara Vanilla dan susunya benar-benar kerasa, dan enak ditenggorokkanmu, hal ini membuatmu tersenyum bahagia.

"E-enak Kuro-kun..." kau mengucapkannya dengan suara pelan, bibirmu tak berhenti membuat senyuman, Kuroko yang melihat itu mengangguk, memang wajahnya tidak menampakkannya, namun dalam hati Kuroko merasa sangat bahagia, setidaknya ia bisa menghiburmu, karna daritadi kau hanya mengembungkan pipimu, mendesah kesal, dan memasang wajah datar dari pelajaran pertama sampai akhir.

"[Name]-san tutuplah matamu." Kata Kuroko, ia menatapmu, yang membuatmu memiringkan kepalamu, bingung.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyamu sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matamu.

"Sebentar saja [Name]-san." Balas Kuroko dengan serius, membuatmu hanya mengangguk.

Kau menutup matamu perlahan, sementara itu jari jemari Kuroko menuju pipimu, mengelusnya perlahan sebelum menuju dagumu, saat merasakan sentuhan jari Kuroko, kau langsung membuka matamu, refleks karna agak terkejut dengan itu ,

 ** _Deg!_**

namun yang membuatmu tak bisa berkata-kata, ketika menemukan matamu langsung bertemu dengan kedua manik Aqua miliknya, yang terlihat serius, dan terlihat indah dari biasanya. Kau menengak ludah, merasakan wajahmu yang memanas,

"[Name]-san." Panggil Kuroko, kau hanya menganggukan kepalamu dengan kikuk sebagai tanda mengerti, Kuroko meletakan tangannya di meja, mungkin ingin membuatmu nyaman dahulu, saat tahu itu, kau menutup matamu, kau mengigit bagian dalam pipimu ketika merasakan nafas dan keberadaan Kuroko didepanmu.

' _Ah ya ampun, Kuroko mau ngapain sih? Jangan bilang dia mau jailin aku atau jangan-jangan—_ '

Cup.

Saat itu, benda yang terasa asing menempel di bibirmu, meski hanya sesaat kau dapat merasakannya. Kau langsung membuka matamu, melihat jarak wajah Kuroko sudah agak menjauh, membuatmu sedikit lega, jari tanganmu memegang bibirmu, masih bingung dengan benda apa yang menempel di bibirmu, namun kau merasakan ada sedikit cairan disekitar bibirmu, dan saat kau menjilatnya sedikit, rasanya seperti Vanilla Milkshake yang baru saja kau minum,

Kau melihat ke arah Kuroko, menemukan kupingnya yang memerah, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, karna tertutup poni,

"Maafkan aku [Name]-san." Ujar Kuroko membuatku bingung,

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak berani melakukannya." Kuroko menunduk, melihat ke arah jari jemarinya yang agak basah, kau ikut menunduk, matamu membulat lebar, melihat genangan air berwarna putih susu di mejamu, kau terbelalak kemudian melihat ke arah Kuroko.

"MA-MAAFKAN AKU KURO-KUN!? VANILLA MILKSHAKENYA TUMPAH!?"

" _Hai._ "

"Ahhhh kenapa ga bilang daritadi!? WAH SAMPAI KENA BAJUMU!"

Sementara kau rusuh sendiri, mencari tisu, Kuroko melihat ke arah jari telunjuknya, yang terlumuri dengan vanilla milkshakenya, kemudian melihat ke arahmu, dengan alis yang mengkerut. Kuroko lalu menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya—

"[Name]-san."

"Hm?"

—kemudian menempelkannya ke bibir mungilmu itu.

* * *

Ran : Je-Jeng selesai untuk chappie 3~ Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, follow dan favourite cerita ini, saya terharu dan bahagia, QwQ Omong-omong itu membuat Author lebih semangat menulis loh haha~

Ryu : Nah sekarang buat balasan Review~!

* * *

 ** _Kuroizayoi_ ** :

sebenarnya dibalik layar Author sudah sering kena gunting sama Akashi QAQ)a (Akashi : *smirk*)Makasih sudah mereview ya~

 _ **Rini desu**_ :

wuahhh makasih Rini desu~!

Wah makasih untuk kritikannya~

ah maaf ya itu soalnya sering bilangnya kolong meja sih jadi kebawa sampai ke ffn. hehe.

mhmh~ semoga saja chappie depan ada kocaknya XD

makasih sudah mereview cerita ini ya~

 _ **Hyuga Kaname**_ :

Hahaha ini sudah lanjut~!

Makasih sudah mereview cerita ini ya~

 _ **Reiya Sapphire**_ :

Mungkin ada XD Hehe~ hmm~ reader itu beda setahun sama Akashi :D

yup ini sudah apdet~

Makasih buat reviewnya~~~! X3

 _ **Choutoru** _ :

bau siscon? Mungkin mungkin XD

hahaha iya nih sudah ada ide nyasarnya XD

hahaha makasih sudah mereview~~~:D

 _ **alice dreamland**_ :

Iya 'kan~ Iya'kan~~ kawaiii banget XD QwQ

ngebayangin digendong Akashi itu /^/ emang seperti mimpi jadi kenyataan*plok

yup ini sudah lanjut~ Thanks for review~! :D

 _ **nechan**_ :

sudah lanjut~ thanks for review~ :D

 **Yuzu Nishikawa** :

Hai~ Hai~ ndak papa :D Saya bersyukur malah (eh?),

huwahaha iya iya aku pikir seru kayaknya kalau Akashi aku jadiin kayak begitu. *plak*

Hm~ Hm~ Ok-OK~ nanti kutambahin~

Wah nemu fans Kayoru juga~ XD Asikkk~ Iya aku kaget banget! Ga nyangka ternyata sampai Kayoru juga~ QAQ

sip ini sudah lanjut~! Makasih untuk semangat dan reviewnya~~!

* * *

 ** _Extra :_**

* * *

Akashi dan Midorima (yang diseret Akashi) sedang berjalan menuju kelasmu, Akashi khawatir, karna tidak melihatmu tidak berada di kantin ataupun di atap, padahal biasanya kau sudah berada disana, dengan bentou maupun jajanan di kantin sambil tersenyum sumringah, dan merasakan makanan ditanganmu adalah yang paling enak didunia. Mengingat ini, Akashi mempercepat langkahnya, setelah hampir sampai di pintu kelasmu, Akashi lalu melihat ke arah jendela dan seketika ia mematung. Sementara Kacamata Midorima melorot.

kau sedang bersama Kuroko,

Melihatmu menutup mata,

jari Kuroko menempel di bibir mungilmu yang manis,

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, dan menatap tajam pemandangan didepannya, langkahnya makin cepat, sementara Midorima mengikuti, Midorima mengira-ngira apa yang dilakukan Akashi selanjutnya kepada Kuroko,

diseret Akashi?

dicium Akashi?

Diinterogasi Akashi?

" _ **KUROKO TETSUYA.**_ " panggil sarkastik Akashi mengalihkan pikiran Midorima, Midorima kemudian mendongak, mendapati Kuroko dan dirimu dengan posisi yang sama. Mata hijau Midorima kemudian mengarah kepada Akashi, Midorima langsung bergidik ngeri, dan mengambil langkah menjauh dari Akashi, bolehkah dia kabur sekarang?

Sedangkan yang dipanggil Akashi, hanya menengok kepada Akashi,

"Oh. Akashi-kun?" sahut Kuroko,

Jangan hanya _Oh. Akashi-kun?!_ Kau dalam keadaan bahaya Kuroko! Kuroko sudah mengibarkan bendera kematiannya sendiri!

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian berkata dengan dinginnya ,

 _ **"Latihanmu kutambahkan lima kali lipat."**_

Ah, rasanya hari ini akan jadi hari panjang untuk Kuroko.


	4. Chapter 4

Ran : Minnacchi holaaa~! Aku balik-ssu!

Akashi : tentunya kau sudah buat kan wahai author?  
Ran : ...eng...em...ya gitu sih.

Akashi : ...mencurigakan

Ran : *bergidik* O-ok aku ngaku! Ini masih belum tahap ngejer2 yang belum latihan ;;

Akashi : ...

Ran : *kabur

* * *

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Ide cerita © Mikan Ran Konako**_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **Humor kantong kresek, bisa membuat anda bosan maupun sakit mata, abal, OOC, typo bertebaran de el el\**_

* * *

 ** _"Latihanmu kutambahkan lima kali lipat."_** Umum Akashi dengan penekanan dan nada dingin di tiap katanya. [Name] membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, kemudian melihat ke arah Kuroko, yang masih memasang muka datar, namun terlihat sebulir keringat dingin berada di wajahnya, tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menghampiri [Name], Kuroko sampai seperti ini hanya karna menghiburnya bukan?

"Sei-nii-chan~" panggilmu kepada kakakmu semanis mungkin,

Deg!

Jantung Akashi berdegup kencang mendengar kau memanggilnya, dan juga entah kenapa perasaan aneh menyelimutinya, Akashi mengerinyitkan alisnya, apa maksudnya ini? Perasaan yang ia rasakan sama seperti tadi pagi, saat ia melihat wajahmu yang manis itu—

Oh tidak. Kenapa dia mengingatnya lagi!?

 _"Tenanglah, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."_ Suara yang mirip seperti Akashi dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Akashi itu terdengar oleh Akashi. Batin Akashi benar-benar kacau, dan lebih parahnya, ia sedang ditenangkan oleh dirinya yang satu lagi, apa ini? Dirinya kini merasa sudah Out Of character.

"Sei-nii~"

Akashi langsung memandangmu, menemukan wajah memelasmu yang ketakutan, dan terlebih lagi kini kau sedang memegang lengan Kuroko. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Maafin Kuroko ya Sei-nii~ Ini salahku." Pintamu sambil mencoba memasang puppy eyes kebanggaanmu, yang selalu membuat Akashi akan menuruti semua permintaanmu. "Kan yang aku suka di dunia ini Cuma Sei-nii~"

' _Tapi suka sebagai kakak ya~_ ' sambungmu dalam hati. Dalam hati kau sudah menyeringai, kau sudah melancarkan kalimat ini selama 10 tahun lebih bersama Akashi, dan Akashi akan menuruti semua permintaanmu dengan tampang tidak terima karna ia baru saja menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"Aku memaafkannya—"

' _Tuh'kan berhasil!_ ' batinmu sambil tersenyum kecil,

"—tapi hukumannya masih berlaku."

Mukamu menjadi datar seketika, punggungmu melesak, kamu menatap kakakmu satu-satunya dengan kecewa, sehabis itu kau mendesah pelan, dan menarik lengan Kuroko yang membuat Kuroko melihat ke arahmu, bingung.

"Ah ya sudahlah, Kuro-kun lebih baik kamu lepas seragammu deh." Ujarmu ambigu dengan nada datar sambil menengok ke arah Kuroko, Kuroko melihatmu dengan agak sedikit kaget, walau wajahnya tidak menampakkannya, Akashi menyipitkan matanya, kau yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari semua orang disana malah menatap mereka bingung,

"Kalau ga mau aku yang buka nih!" teriakmu dengan tidak sabaran.

 **JGEER!**

Kacamata Midorima melorot lagi.

Kuroko melihatmu tidak percaya.

Akashi melotot ke arah Kuroko ketika mendengarmu, ia menggunakan Emperor Eyesnya segera,

" ** _Tetsuya. Mere da (ini perintah). Buka bajumu sekarang juga._** "

" _H-Hai._ "

(Ganti Point of view ke readers yak~)

Aku menepuk-nepukan tanganku sambil tersenyum puas. Sementara Akashi sedang bersibuk ria menatap mesra (tajam) Kuroko dengan Emperor Eyesnya., dan Kuroko hanya berusaha tidak peduli dengan tatapan Akashi itu, tapi kenapa Akashi bersikap seperti itu ya?

Mungkin Akashi tidak rela melihat tubuh kekasihnya toples begitu?

"[Name], apa maksudnya kau membuat Tetsuya membuka bajunya?" tanya kakakku sambil menghadap ke arahku, aku menaikan alisku, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke mejaku yang terdapat vanilla milkshake Kuroko yang tumpah. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian membuangnya perlahan, sepertinya aku sudah siap untuk berbicara sekarang.

"Vanilla Milkshake milik Kuroko tumpah sampai kena bajunya. Dan kalau Kuroko terus-terusan memakai baju basah, bisa jadi nanti dia sakit~ Ah iya! Akashi punya baju cadangan 'kan di Gym! Masalahnya kalau misalnya Kuroko ketahuan dalam keadaan begini Aomine sama Kise 'kan bisa berabe." Jelasku panjang lebar tanpa henti, membuat Akashi mengangguk, tapi kemudian mengerinyitkan dahinya, ia kemudian menggerakan tangannya kedagu, dan membentuk pose berpikir. Aku menekuk alisku, jangan-jangan Sei-nii-chan sedang berusaha menahan rasa 'lapar'nya kepada Kuroko sampai seperti itu? Wah...hebat!

"Kenapa kau mengaitkan Kise dan Aomine?" Tanya Akashi, kau terperangah mendengarnya,

 _Hah_? Bukannya itu sudah sangat jelas nii-chan?

"Kan mereka semenya Kuroko! Nanti kalau ketahuan kan bisa bahaya! Dia bisa jadi santapan mereka!" jawabku sambil menyeringai. Aku lalu melihat ke arah tubuh Kuroko, aku melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah, dan mengangguk, "Lihat! Kulit Kuroko sangatlah putih, dan walaupun ia tidak memiliki kotak-kotak tapi wajahnya sangatlah imut, dan kategori handsome pula! Bibir mungil pink Kuroko saja tampak begitu menggoda, bahkan Kuroko mungkin bisa menarik hati perempuan diluar sana, siapa yang tidak mau punya pacar se-imut dan se-uke ini? Aku bahkan mau jadi pacarnya! Mata birunya sangatlah menarik, siapapun yang melihat matanya pasti sudah terpesona oleh keindaha—mphmh~!"

Hei! Kenapa mulutku dibekep begini? Aku kan belum selesai bicara, itu saja baru awalnya saja, siapa yang menganggu penjelasan—

Ah, saat aku menengok, aku menemukan Kuroko yang sudah semerah tomat, ia melihat ke arahku dengan kedua mata sayunya,

Hanjir. Angkat tangan ada Uke seimut ini.

"Kuroko, jauhkan tanganmu yang penuh vanilla itu dari [Name]." Titah Akashi dengan nada dingin. Akashi menatap tajam ke arahku dan Kuroko, raut wajahnya terlihat berbeda seperti biasanya, ia seperti kesal. Aku mengerutkan alisku dan menatap ke arah kakakku datar.

"Sei-nii. Kalau memerintah sama marah-marah mulu nanti cepet tua loh." Ujarku yang sukses membuat Akashi bergidik. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menutup matanya. Kemudian menghela nafas pendek.

 _Hening._

"Omong – omong kurasa kita harus mengambil baju untuk Kuroko." Ucap Midorima (disebelah Akashi) yang daritadi merasa diabaikan, atau malah tidak diperhatikan oleh Uke sejatinya Akashi. Akashi mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian menarik Kuroko yang _topless_ dengan cepat—

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Tetsuya ikuti aku."

—membuatku melihat ke arah mereka sambil menyeringai aneh, ah tentu saja, kurasa Akashi akan berbicara dengan sangat serius kepada Kuroko, jangan-jangan Akashi keberatan dengan apa yang Kuroko lakukan berdua denganku tadi? Ah! Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran?!

Cengiranku melebar, ketika menghayal-hayal hal itu.

"Kau kenapa –nanodayo?" Aku menengok ke arah Midorima, yang menatapku heran, aku hanya membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan cengiran lebar diwajahku.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Balasku cepat, kemudian menatap Midorima dari bawah sampai atas, aku memicingkan mataku, ada yang aneh... tapi cara bicara Midorima masih seperti biasanya, ia juga masih melilit jari-jarinya dengan...perban? Lalu apa yang aneh?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu—nanodayo?" Tanyanya bingung sambil menatapku aneh. Aku menggeleng, dan kemudian menyadari apa yang kurang.

"Lucky Itemmu mana—nanodayo?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti cara bicara Midorima. Membuat Midorima menatapku risih, dan membuang muka. Ia lalu menjawab sambil menaikan kacamatanya seperti biasanya, namun yang aneh ada semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

"A-ada disini kok –nanodayo."

alasannya membuatku bingung, aku menaikan alisku lagi, ia kemudian melirik ke arahku, dengan pandangan penuh arti yang tidak kumengerti. Midorima kemudian berbicara namun tak terdengar, suaranya begitu kecil, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Dimana?" Tanyaku lagi, yang membuat dia mendengus kesal, ia kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya, sambil menatapku dingin. Apa-apaan itu?

"Kau budek—nanodayo? Jangan-jangan kupingmu mulai rusak karna sering mendengar dengan earphone—nanodayo? " jawabnya dingin membuat perempatan siku muncul didahiku, senyumku berkedut, aku melihat shooter tsundere itu dengan malasnya, mulutnya itu, bisa dikontrol dikit tidak sih?! Tajem banget!

Aku kemudian mendekat ke arahnya, yang membuatnya mundur selangkah, melihat itu aku mendengus.

Aku maju selangkah,

Dia mundur,

Akhirnya aku maju dengan cepat, dan memperangkap tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku, alias memeluknya, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya langsung kaku.

"Le-lepaskan aku—nanodayo!" teriaknya sambil berontak. Saat itu aku mengadahkan wajahku ke atas, melihat ke arah Midorima.

"Katakan saja Shintarou~ Dengan jarak segini aku bisa mendengarmu." Aku mengatakannya, sambil menatap ke arah kedua mata Midorima, membuatnya menegak ludahnya sendiri,

"Lucky Itemku hari ini... ka-kamu –nanodayo." Jelas Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya, membuatku sedikit terkejut, aku kemudian tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Midorima semakin lama memerah, "Oha Asa bilang kalau hari ini harus dekat-dekat dengan [zodiak] –nanodayo! Jangan salah paham!"

Aku melihat ke arahnya yang panik, imut sekali! Senyumku mengembang, aku kemudian memeluk Midorima erat, membuat Midorima bergidik,

"Mido-kun imut sekaliii~!" teriakku gemas, masih memeluknya erat.

"A-aku tidak imut—nanodayo!" bantahnya masih memerah, ia kemudian mundur selangkah, yang tanpa sengaja terpeleset oleh vanilla shake,

Plash! Brukk!

Aku menatap horor Midorima yang terduduk dilantai, untung saja aku sempat melepas tanganku saat Midorima jatuh... aku mengulurkan tanganku—

"Makasih—nanodayo."

—yang langsung ditepis Midorima, sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Midorima langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar, aku tersenyum tipis, melihat Midorima yang sudah berada didepan pintu, ia mau membukanya,

"Mido-kun! Maaf tapi—"

Midorima hanya melirik ke arahku, dingin. Aku lalu menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, sambil sesekali mengintip. Gemas dengan apa yang terlihat di depanmu.

"—aku tak menyangka bahwa boxermu bermotif kodok." Ujarku sambil mencoba menahan tawaku karna pemandangan langka dihadapanku.

 ** _BLAM!_**  
Saat itu juga Midorima menutup pintu kelas, dengan muka memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri sambil berlari kencang menuju kelasnya, berharap tidak ada yang melihat celananya selain diriku.

* * *

Ran : *cengo* eh aku bikin apaan ya kok begini.

Midorima : *lempar tanuki ke author*

Ran : Loh? Loh !? Kenapa Midorima!?  
Midorima : MASIH NANYA-NANODAYO!?

Ran : Su-sumimasen!  
-

Author bahagia ternyata UKK udah selesai, *senyum sumringah* walaupun Remed masih menanti*mundung*

Honto ni gomennasai! Kalau fic ini agak kurang gimana gitu :'v

Oh iya review kali ini dibales di pm aja yak :D

dan makasih yang udah ripiu Author bahagia~

Akhir kata maap jika ada salah kata dll. XD


	5. Chapter 5 (Aomine Reader Akashi

Jam bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, tapi entah kenapa kedua kakimu itu menolak untuk diangkat untuk menuju ke luar ruangan kelasmu, kau hanya mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjukmu di atas meja sambil melihat pemandangan dari luar, melihat semua orang sudah keluar dari kelasnya, bercanda ria, kemudian pulang bareng-bareng, bahkan ada yang saling bergandengan tangan. Duh.

Setelah kau pikir-pikir lagi hari ini sangatlah membuatmu lelah, dibangunkan oleh Akashi dengan cara tidak dengan cara biasa, dihibur oleh Kuroko dengan fanservicenya bersama Akashi, juga boxer bermotif kodok milik Midorima yang tak berhenti membuatmu ngakak walaupun kau merasa bersalah karna membuat celananya basah.

Jarang sekali hari penuh warna yang tak seberapa dibanding hari sebelumnya seperti ini terjadi, pikirmu.

Senyummu merekah sempurna, ketika melihat pemuda _tan_ berambut biru tua lewat, melewati pagar sekolah—tunggu. Kau mengedipkan matamu berkali-kali dan saat itu juga senyummu berkedut. Menyadari bahwa pemuda _tan_ itu adalah seorang pemain anggota basket dibawah titah kapten Akashi. Dengan itu kau mengingat tantanganmu untuk pertama kalinya kepada Akashi. Ah, rasanya darahmu mau mendidih mengingatnya.

"AHOMINE AHO! JANGAN PIKIR KAU BISA KABUR DARIKU!"

Dan saat itu juga kau berlari kencang, sambil tersenyum lebar mencoba mengejar Aomine.

* * *

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Ide cerita © Mikan Ran Konako**_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **Humor kantong kresek, bisa membuat anda bosan maupun sakit mata, abal, OOC, typo bertebaran de el el\**_

* * *

Aomine X reader X Akashi

* * *

Suara menggelegar dan meleking tinggi milikmu tak mungkin tak asing di telinga Aomine, bahkan ia tanpa menengokpun kini berusaha lari dari belenggu mengerikan milikmu saat ini. Kau itu emang sesuatu, saking sesuatunya Aomine bahkan berusaha untuk menghindar darimu,

Apalagi dari sifat keramat bawaan temanmu itu, yang ikut menulari teman kecilnya, Momoi. Karna Momoi yang ia kenal dulu adalah Momoi _innoncent_ , beda dengan sekarang yang menatap penuh arti jika ia bersama dengan Kise, Akashi, Tetsu maupun Midorima. Sifat keramat bernama "Fujoshi" itu benar-benar seperti virus yang membuat kemungkinan menikah dengan wanita polos itu hilang.

Selain dari Fujoshimu, Aomine juga tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang satu ini.

Suka berurusan dengan urusan orang lain yang udah tau kamu ga ada sangkut pautnya.

 ** _"Aomine temeeee! MATTE YO!"_** teriakmu beringas sambil berlari _inhuman_ mengejar Aomine yang ikutan _inhuman_ juga.

Dan satu lagi, baginya kau itu _jauh sekaliiii_ dari tipe gadis pujaannya selama ini. Perbedaanmu sama gadis pujaannya itu bagaikan bumi dan langit, ia mengharapkan gadis nakal dengan dada sebesar buah melon, sementara dirimu agak tomboy dengan ukuran dada biasa-biasa saja. Tidak flat maupun besar.

Tapi demi apapun Aomine sudah jatuh cinta karna perkataanmu sebelum kau berhasil memukul wajah tampannya(ini hanya menurut Aomine saja) dengan mesra memakai bola basket di tanganmu. Tentu saja jika Akashi mengetahui ini dia akan jadi sasaran harian gunting Akashi tiap harinya, dan mengatakan,

"Yang hanya boleh memacarinya adalah orang yang terpilih."

Dan sudah pasti, Aomine sudah diblacklist dengan sadisnya oleh Akashi.

.

.

.

.

 _Hidup memang kejam untuk dirinya._

" ** _OI AHO! DAKIAN! JANGAN KABUR!_** "

Sampingkan dulu curhatan cintanya, ia harus kabur darimu dan pulang bertemu dengan Mai-chan kesayangannya.

* * *

 ** _Tap. tap. tap_**.

Akashi berjalan dengan elegannya di lorong sekolah, menemukan banyak sekali orang yang menatap punggungnya setelah Akashi berjalan melewatinya, mata Akashi hanya menatap ke depan, sambil sesekali menghadap ke atas, untuk melihat ke arah papan yang tertancap di dinding dan menunjukkan kelas-kelas disekolahnya, dan juga kelasmu dan Kuroko.

Sementara itu dibelakangnya terdapat Midorima yang diperintahkan Akashi untuk mengikutinya, Akashi bilang hari ini dia ada firasat buruk, dan mungkin Midorima yang paling normal selain Kuroko di timnya bisa membantunya bila ia kesulitan menemukan adik kecilnya itu kan?

Akashi bilang itulah gunanya ( _budak)_ teman untuk selama ini. Semua anggota timnya masuk dalam kategori "teman" Akashi.

Akashi lalu berhenti berjalan, ketika melihat papan kelasmu, ia kemudian menggeser pintunya pelan, dan yang Akashi harapkan adalah dirimu duduk dengan manisnya disana, sambil tersenyum lembut, kedua matamu yang terbuka dengan tatapan hangat menatap langit oranye dari jendela, jari telunjukmu yang memainkan melodi dengan hanya mengetuk meja,

Namun kau tidak disana, kelasmu hampir kosong, hanya ada Kuroko yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di mejanya.

Mata Akashi membulat lebar, ia kemudian mengambil handphone disakunya, kemudian mengeceknya, nihil, tidak ada satupun _misscall_ maupun _sms_ yang masuk ke dalam handphonenya. Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, rasa khawatir bergejolak di dalam hatinya,

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi Seijurouu—

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya berbeda dari biasanya.

—menjadi khawatir karna seorang gadis satu tahun dibawahnya.

 ** _Itu benar-benar langka._**

* * *

Aomine sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, ia dengan santainya masuk, karna ia sudah mengecohmu menuju tempat tak terduga yang ramai, harusnya kau berlatih dengan Momoi, Momoi sudah hapal titik titik dimana Aomine bisa kabur, tapi Momoi kadang kesulitan, itu karna Aomine benar-benar hapal dengan daerah sekitarnya,

Ckrek.

Pintu rumahnya terbuka, menampilkan rumah minimalis tanpa ada orang, ya orang tua Aomine sedang pergi berjalan-jalan tanpa dirinya.

Alasannya sih karna Aomine masih sekolah, dan lagipula Aomine sudah dipercayakan pada Momoi, padahal Momoi itu tidak bisa memasakannya makanan, tapi dengan santainya orang tuanya bilang bahwa Aomine sudah dititipkan kepada Momoi, sumpah, Aomine kangen sekali dengan masakan ibunya—

' _hm? Apa ini?_ '

Aomine mengendus-endus di udara, menemukan aroma masakan yang menggugah selera, dengan menutup mata ia mengikuti aroma tersebut, langkahnya terhenti ketika aroma itu semakin kuat, kemudian ia membuka matanya.

Menemukan punggung gadis yang sedang asik memasak,

"Kau—"

Aomine berhenti bicara, ketika kau menengok, sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hai Aomine, lihat siapa yang lebih cepat sampai rumahmu?" ujarmu melihat ke arahnya, sebuah senyum jahil terpampang di wajahmu. "Maaf aku pinjem kunci dari Momoi, terus berhubung aku lapar setelah mengejarmu, aku buatkan sup, tapi setelah ini kita latihan ya walau kita telat, nee?"

Dengan itu kau membalikkan punggungmu kembali, membiarkan Aomine tertegun, ia seperti melihatmu yang telah berinkernasi menjadi istri di masa depannya, sambil memakai celemek berwarna biru yang biasa dipakai ibunya.

"Ao-kun! Bantuin dong!" panggilmu sambil mengembungkan pipi sambil melihat ke arahnya. "Kalau berdua kan lebih cepat!"

Hatinya berdebar ketika melihatmu, dan mendengar suaramu memanggilnya. Hancurlah sudah kata-kata kau bukan gadis dambaannya selama ini.  
Sebuah senyum terlihat di wajah Aomine,

"Baiklah..."

'Bodo amat dengan kakaknya itu, adiknya ini sudah membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam,'

"pokoknya tanggung jawab [Name]." Ujar Aomine tanpa sadar, membuatnya sempat menengok ke arah lain menyadari keceplosannya.

"Eh?"

"Tch! Bukan apa-apa." Balas Aomine cepat. Membuatmu melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Ao-kun aneh~" ledekmu singkat sambil memegang sendok berisi kuah sup, Aomine melirik ke arahmu, menemukanmu tersenyum sambil mengangguk setelah mencicipi kuah sup di sendok itu, sambil tersenyum puas.

"Hm? Aomine?" kau kemudian menatap ke arah Aomine, yang menempatkan telapak tangannya di atas kepalamu.

' _Kau harus tanggung jawab membuatku jatuh cinta bodoh_ ,' batin Aomine sambil mengacak rambutmu,

* * *

Ran : Yap! Cerita ini tentang si dakian dengan kulit abu gosong yeeey!  
Aomine : Oi teme!

Ran : ...tapi aku nggak nyangka, aku bikinnya ngalir banget ;; omg padahal aku lebih suka Midorima daripada Aomine*hiks*

Midorima : kau kemarin malah bikin aku aneh-nanodayo.

Ran : ...entahlah mungkin gara-gara aku pengen buru-buru publish hehe~*plak

Midorima :...

Ran : Ampuni Aku Midorima! *sujud

Kuroko : Oke balasan review Akashi yang bales yak,

Akashi : Aku? Baiklah.

* * *

Kuroko : yang pertama : _ **Aiko Michishige**_ :

* * *

Akashi : Ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih.

Ran : makasih sudah review dan baca~ Hontou ni arigatou~

* * *

 _Akashi : Kedua **, Alice in Dreamland** _ :

* * *

Akashi : Maaf. Tapi apa menurutmu seorang Akashi yang absolute ini Incest?

Ran : Menurutku begitu.

Akashi : ...*lempari Author dengan gunting*

Ran : Hehe~ Terimakasih senpai~ saya bahagia dengarnya. Ini lanjut kok, tapi maaf kalau pairingnya tak sesuai harapan.*eh* Dan makasih sudah review dan baca~ Hontou ni arigatou~

* * *

Akashi : ketiga, _**Fuusuke Afura**_ :

* * *

Ran : Ehehe~ maklumin ya Author agak fujo soalnya uwu") Selamat datang di fanfic abalness milik saya semoga anda suka hehe~ XD

Akashi : Tentu saja Aku harus melindungi [Name], kalau sampai dia jatuh ditangan yang salah*snip snip*

Akashi : Aku tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini kalau dekat dengan [Name] jadi seperti itu.

Ran : Akashi, aku bisa melihat sedikit-*dihujani gunting

Ran : Hai~ Hai~ Ganbarimasu~~! makasih sudah review dan baca~ Hontou ni arigatou!

* * *

Kuroko : *sambil menyeret Midorima* keempat, _ **Hyuga Kaname**_ :

* * *

Midorima : *membetulkan kacamata*, ke-kenapa nanodayo! i-itu salah Author-nanodayo!

Ran : nande watashi Midorima-kun? sip makasih atas dukungannya, review dan baca cerita ini! Hontou ni arigatou~!

* * *

Akashi : The last , **Yuzu Nishikawa** :

* * *

Kuroko : ... hai. tapi untuk chapter yang ke lima lebih panjang lagi.

Ran ; ehehe~ gomen~ gomen~ aku lagi pengen publish cepet, gereget soalnya dah seminggu dua minggu ga publish cerita ini~

Midorima : *muka merah padam* i-i-itu! karna itu hadiah ulang tahun adikku jadi kupakai- nanodayo! (Ran : woah, dia ngaku OAO)

Ran : Niji-senpai~? *natep Akashi

Akashi : ?

Ran : hehe~ hm~*senyum misterius*

Ran : yup makasih sudah menunggu~ makasih semangatnya, reviewnya dan peluangan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini~ Hontou ni Arigatou~!

* * *

Extra1 :

* * *

 _BRUK!_

 _Sebuah bola melayang ke arah pelatih dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Aomine kaget dan melihat ke arah atas, mendapati seorang gadis sedang tersenyum bersalah sambil menggaruk pipinya. Senyum diwajahmu seperti –ups-maap-ga-sengaja-sensei-_

 _Kau lalu berjalan ke arah Aomine, kemudian memeluknya pelan, lalu berbisik,_

 _"Ao-kun memang harus kuat, karna Ao-kun adalah Ace dari Teikou, Ao-kun juga adalah cahaya bagi Kuroko, dan Ao-kun adalah seorang pemuda mesum yang maniak berlatih basket dengan senyum khasmu,"_

 _Kau mendaratkan satu jari telunjuk dibibir Aomine,_

 _"Suatu saat nanti Ao-kun akan menemukan rival yang sangat kuat untuk Ao-kun sendiri." Ujarmu lagi. "Dan siapa tau kalau kau main basket, kau bisa bertemu gadis yang mau menerimamu apa adanya." Ditambah senyuman jahil milikmu membuat Aomine mendengus kesal._

 _"Kau ngarang [Name]." Sebuah kekehan kecil dari Aomine membuatmu mengembungkan pipimu, sambil mengedumel ga jelas,_

 _"Ehhh~ tapi kalau aku pasti sudah terima Ao-kun apa adanya, habis Ao-kun baik sih!"_

 _Aomine menatapmu kaget, ia tidak menyangka kau akan seperti menembaknya saat menghiburnya, Aomine tersenyum kecil, ia lalu mengelus puncak kepalamu pelan, baginya, mungkin keberadaanmu saja saat ini sudah cukup membuatnya tenang. Walaupun pasti moodnya untuk latihan tidak akan berubah._

 _"Pfft—maaf tapi dadamu tidak sebesar Mai-chan. Kutolak."_

 _Dengan itu sebuah tinju bola basket telah berhasil membuat Aomine pingsan._

* * *

-Extra 2 :

* * *

Murasakibara berdiri di tengah lapangan basket,sambil sesekali mengshoot, kali ini ia datang walaupun sudah telat satu jam lebih, karna perintah mutlak dari Akashi yang sangat dadakan. Padahal ia baru saja sampai rumah, mau protes juga percuma, Murasakibara enggan protes kepada Akashi, ia takut kepadanya. Apalagi dengan kepribadiannya yang sekarang.

Selain Murasakibara, disana juga ada Kise yang sedang beristirahat di _bench_ , sambil memeluk Kuroko yang pasrah-pasrah saja, sementara Momoi mulai fangirlingan sendiri melihat mereka, walaupun sebenarnya biasnya ada disana dan lagi dipeluk Kise. Momoi tidak peduli, ia sudah tertular virus Fujoshi, ia sudah jelas bahagia dengan ini. Sementara Midorima sedang duduk disebelah Kise dan Kuroko, sedang menatap lapangan dimana Murasakibara sedang latihan.

SRAAK!

Pintu Gym terbuka dengan kasarnya, memunculkan pemuda berambut merah, yang sedang menyilangkan tangan didadanya. Midorima dan yang lainnya menengok ke arah pemuda itu, alias sang kapten, Akashi. Akashi menatap sekeliling lapangan, kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Dia belum datang?" tanya Akashi datar, namun Midorima dapat mendeteksi ada rasa kekhawatiran di dalam kalimat itu.

"Belum—nanodayo." Jawab Midorima singkat.

"Kalau begitu kita akan tunggu dia sampai dia datang kesini." Titah Akashi yang membuat semuanya mengangguk kecuali model terkenal surai kuning, Kise, yang langsung protes,

"Tapi Akashicchi aku ada pemot—

SYUUTT!

 ** _"Kau mau membantahku Kise?"_** tanya Akashi dengan penekanan di tiap katanya, dan sebuah gunting nyaris mengenai pipi model Kise, Kise menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, membuat Akashi tersenyum puas.

Akashi lalu membalikkan badannya, melihat ke arah langit sore, kemudian mendesah singkat,

"Kau kemana [Name]?" Lirihnya sambil mengingat wajahmu yang tersenyum tulus. Akashi lalu menutup matanya, dan seketika mengingat memorinya bersamamu di perpustakaan sekolah saat itu,

 _Tumpukan buku-buku yang menjulang tinggi diatas meja itu sempat membuatmu bergidik ngeri, melihat betapa banyaknya buku yang kakakmu sendiri baca, kau menatap kakak yang ada disebelahmu dengan malas, oh ya ampun, biarpun ini agenda mingguan kalian, dan walaupun sudah sering terjadi, entah kenapa kau tidak cukup terbiasa dengan Akashi yang membaca buku-buku itu berjam-jam._

 _"Sei-nii? Kau tidak bosan?" ujarmu membuat Akashi melirik ke arahmu, yang tengah menutup buku in The blue moon yang baru saja kau beli. Akashi menggeleng, hobinya memang suka membaca, dan itu sudah diterapkan olehnya sejak kecil, apalagi jika ia membaca, ia akan mengingat memori ibunya yang selalu membacakan mereka berdua cerita sebelum tidur dengan hangatnya._

 _Ah, Akashi benar-benar rindu dengan kasih sayang seorang Ibu._

 _Sedang asik melamun sendiri, Akashi tidak menyadari bahwa dirimu mengambil HPnya._

 _"Sei-nii~ lihat ini!" panggilmu membuat Akashi menengok, mendapati HP kalian berdua yang sama merek itu terdapat gantungan kunci handmade dari kain flanel, untuk Akashi yaitu chibi Akashi yang memakai seragam Teikou sambil memegang bola basket berwarna pelangi. Sementara untukmu adalah Akashi yang sedang memakai seragam Teikou._

 _"Itu buatanmu?" Tanya Akashi yang dibalas cepat dengan anggukan olehmu, sebuah senyum lebar terlihat di wajahmu,_

 _"Nah karna HP ku sering tertukar dengan Sei-nii~ Aku membuat ini, oh iya maksud dari bola basket warna warni itu karna sekarang nii-chan sedang menjadi kapten untuk kuro-kun, Ao-kun, Mu-kun, Mido-kun, dan Ki-kun, aku memasukan warna rambut mereka di bola basket itu." Jelasmu panjang lebar membuat Akashi mengangguk. Akashi lalu menutup bukunya, kemudian menghadap ke arahmu, memelukmu, dan berkata sambil mendaratkan bibirnya ke dahimu,_

 _"Terimakasih [Name]."_

 _Senyumanmu mengembang, kau lalu mencium pipi Akashi, membalas kasih sayang kakakmu itu, dan berkata,_

 _"Sama-sama Sei-nii~"_

Akashi melihat ke arah gantungan di HPnya, rasa khawatir dan gelisahnya tak kunjung reda, walaupun ia menduga kau bersama Aomine, tapi tetap saja ia tak percaya dengan teman setimnya itu, kalau misalnya Kuroko, Akashi masih percaya. Tapi kalau Aomine?

Jangan harap. Kalau ia sampai disini denganmu dan terjadi apa-apa denganmu.

 _Akashi berjanji. tak akan memulangkan Aomine hidup-hidup._


	6. Suprise chapter

_**Ran kembali lagi~ yah author sambil menunggu episode 75 yang katanya sempet didelay :'''D haha plis ini sedih. Jadi author mau update fanfic ini, aduh maap ya dah lama ga kesini gegara wifinya author abis kuota *hiks.**_

* * *

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Ide cerita © Mikan Ran Konako**_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **Humor kantong kresek, bisa membuat anda bosan maupun sakit mata, abal, OOC, typo bertebaran de el el\**_

* * *

Aomine tak akan pernah menyangka, bahwa ia benar-benar akan makan bersama dengan seseorang dirumahnya, kalau keluarganya ataupun Momoi sih sudah biasa, tapi bagaimana dengan kau? Itu adalah hal yang mustahil yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini.

Dan lagi, kau memasakan makanan untuknya, Aomine tak bisa berhenti memandangmu yang kini sedang makan dengan lahap sup yang kau bikin sendiri didepannya, merasakan tatapan Aomine, kau melihat ke arahnya, dengan menaikkan satu alismu.

"Ada apa Aomine?" tanyamu membuat Aomine kaget, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah kau tidak makan?"

"cerewet, ini juga mau makan." jawab Aomine, ia kemudian mengambil sup dengan sendok sayur, dan menuangkannya ke mangkuk miliknya, sementara dirimu hanya mengangguk, kemudian Aomine mencoba supmu dengan sekali suap, dan ia langsung terdiam. Kau melihat ini, dan menatap Aomine khawatir, jangan-jangan dia tidak suka masakanmu?

"Enak sekali! Lebih enak dari Momoi!"

Seruan Aomine membuatmu tertegun, lalu seulas senyuman mengembang diwajahmu, dalam hati kau bersyukur, karna Aomine menyukai sup yang kau buat. Kau kemudian menatap ke arah Aomine yang sedang lahap memakan makanannya,

"Oi, tambah nasi lagi!" Aomine mengulurkan mangkok nasinya, dengan singkat kau mengangguk sambil melihat ke arah wajahnya, kau mengedipkan matamu, ketika melihat ada butiran nasi di pipi Aomine, kau tertawa kecil, membuat Aomine melihatmu aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya terusik dengan tawamu, kau menggelengkan kepalamu, dan mencondongkan badanmu ke arahnya, Aomine hanya bisa mematung ketika kedua tanganmu memegang kedua pipinya, dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat,

"Hei, lihat ada butir na—

 _ **BRAK!**_

Dengan serentak kepalamu dan Aomine mengarah ke satu arah, yaitu pintu rumah Aomine, yang terbuka, seketika juga Aomine menjatuhkan sendok ditangannya, ia kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang diperkirakan akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

Bahkan Aomine langsung menengok ke arah lain, ketika melihat ke arah mata Dwiwarna yang menatap murka ke arahnya,

"Sei-nii, padahal tadi aku mau datang ke tempat latihan." Sahutmu santai tak peduli dengan kakakmu yang sudah merusak ganggang pintu rumah Aomine, melihat kedua tanganmu tadi sempat berada diwajah Aomine,

"Aomine kenapa ngadep ke situ?" ucapmu sambil memerangkap kembali wajah Aomine dengan kedua tangan kecilmu, kau kemudian terkekeh kecil, ketika melihat wajah Aomine yang gugup disertai ketakutan, "Kenapa Ao-kun? Kau seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan..."

Andai saja kau tau bahwa kakakmu itu sedang mengumpat Aomine dengan aura iblis disekitarnya, berbeda denganmu yang tersenyum seperti malaikat didepannya.

"Jangan bilang Aomine serem ya liat aku?"

"Siapa bilang, kamu lebih cantik dari Mai-chan kok, bahkan aku sampai—" celetuk Aomine yang berhenti ditengah jalan, hampir aja, hampir, kalau misalnya Aomine beneran bilang, mati saja dia.

Akashi lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah kalian dengan sebuah senyum misterius, yang membuat Aomine merinding melihatnya, setelah sampai dekat kalian, ia kemudian menuju ke arah belakang Aomine, kemudian kedua tangannya memeluk Aomine daribelakang, karna Aomine menjadi lebih pendek dari Akashi ketika duduk, Akashi dengan mudah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine, dan kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Aomine.

" ** _aku tak akan mengampunimu Daiki._** " Bisik Akashi dengan nada mengancam, yang membuat Aomine menengak ludahnya. Aomine kemudian menatap ke arahmu—

 _' **NJIRRRRR! AOAKA JARANG WOI JARANG!KYAAHH! hmmmm~? Siapa yang uke ya? Aomine? Ah bukan Akashi?!** '_

—yang malah fangirlingan gegara melihat mereka, bahkan kau malah memfoto mereka dengan senyuman dan juga wajah sedikit memerah milikmu. Aomine sweatdropped. Benar-benar terang-terangan sekali.  
"Sei-nii~ Ao-kun~ senyum!" ucapmu sambil melihat ke arah mereka berbinar-binar. Aomine sempat mau protes,

"Oi! [Na—"

" ** _Daiki. Senyum_**." Bisik Akashi, sambil mencubit pipi Aomine keras dengan salah satu tangannya, titah sudah keluar, mau menolak cari mati namanya.

.

.

.

 _ **"Smileee~!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kau menatap kedua punggung milik Aomine dan juga Akashi, yang berjalan didepanmu secara bersebelahan, kalian sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat lapangan basket dekat Teikou, Akashi bilang ini karna sudah larut malam, dan mereka sempat diusir oleh satpam disekolah, akhirnya semua anggota sudah (terpaksa) memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Akashi setelah latihan ini. Kau menatap langit-langit, bukannya Kise sudah bawel curhat padamu di sms soal pemotretannya super padat kemarin? _Sasuga_ Akashi.

' _oh iya._.'

Dengan segera kau mengambil HPmu, dan membukanya,

Matamu membulat lebar, terdapat 99 lebih pesan masuk, dan misscall terbanyak sepanjang sejarahmu dan menjadi rekor. Kau memicingkan matamu, hampir semuanya dari Akashi, walau ada yang beberapa dari teman-temanmu, termasuk GOM.

* * *

 ** _Dari : kakak Uke cebol merah di GOM._**

 ** _Untuk : [Name]_**

[Name], cepat datang kelapangan, ada yang mau kubicarakan.

* * *

 **Dari : kakak Uke cebol merah di GOM.**

 **Untuk : [Name]**

* * *

[Name]

* * *

 **Dari : kakak Uke cebol merah di GOM.**

 **Untuk : [Name]**

[Name] balas ini perintah.

* * *

 **Dari : kakak Uke cebol merah di GOM.**

 **Untuk : [Name]**

[Name] kau berani mementang perintahku?

* * *

 **Dari : kakak Uke cebol merah di GOM.**

 **Untuk : [Name]**

mulai membantah rupanya, kalau begitu kupotong uang bulananmu mulai bulan depan.

* * *

 **Dari : kakak Uke cebol merah di GOM**

 **Untuk : [Name]**

[NAME].

* * *

 **Dari : kakak Uke cebol merah di GOM**  
 **Untuk : [Name]**

* * *

BALAS [NAME] INI PERINTAH!

* * *

 **Dari : kakak Uke cebol merah di GOM**

 **Untuk : [Name]**

 **AKU SUDAH MENELPONMU BERKALI-KALI KAU DIMANA? INI SUDAH HAMPIR LEWAT JAM LATIHAN! [NAME]!**

* * *

...

kau speechless melihat pesan dari kakakmu itu.

"Penyakitnya kumat." Bisikmu pada dirisendiri mengingat kakakmu yang terlalu _overprotective_ kepadamu. Kau mendengus sebal, dan beralih membaca pesan lainnya yang bukan dari kakakmu,

* * *

 _ **Dari : Tsundere shooter bermegane serta penggemar zodiak, seme Sei-nii, dan juga Kuroko.**_

 _ **Untuk : [Name]**_

Hari ini [zodiakmu] berada di peringkat teratas, benda keberuntunganmu adalah orang yang kau sayangi—nanodayo. Harusnya kau tidak badmood—nanodayo, banyak sekali yang kau lewatkan karna itu—nanodayo! B-BUKANNYA AKU PEDULI NANODAYO!

* * *

"..."

Dasar Tsundere, tapi dikhawatirkan seperti ini rasanya membuatmu senang juga. Dengan cepat kau membalas sms dari Midorima, sambil berkata "dasar tsun."

* * *

 **Dari : [Name]**

 **Untuk : : Tsundere shooter bermegane serta penggemar zodiak, seme Sei-nii, dan juga Kuroko.**

* * *

Terimakasih Mido-kun, hahaha~ terimakasih~ lain kali beritahukan aku dengan berbicara langsung ya~ kan tidak ada yang mengigit ini~

* * *

Yosh, sms selanjutnya.

* * *

 **Dari : Model tebar pesona, narsis pula, diperkirakan uke Ao-kun dan Mido-kun, juga seme kuroko dan Sei-nii.**

 **Untuk : [Name]**

* * *

[NAME]CCHI~~! Hari ini aku bebas~ kita kencan yuk~! Aku sudah membatalkan semua pemotretan!

* * *

 ** _Dari : Model tebar pesona, narsis pula, diperkirakan uke Ao-kun dan Mido-kun, juga seme kuroko dan Sei-nii._**

 ** _Untuk : [Name]_**

* * *

QwQ [Name]cchi...

* * *

 _ **Dari : Model tebar pesona, narsis pula, diperkirakan uke Ao-kun dan Mido-kun, juga seme kuroko dan Sei-nii.**_

 _ **Untuk : [Name]**_

* * *

QwQ [Name]cchi... Bales—ssu~!

* * *

 _ **Dari : Model tebar pesona, narsis pula, diperkirakan uke Ao-kun dan Mido-kun, juga seme kuroko dan Sei-nii.**_

 _ **Untuk : [Name]**_

* * *

QwQ [Name]cchi...pacaran yuk—ssu! Aku pasti bisa bahagiakan kamu—ssu!

* * *

 _ **Dari : Model tebar pesona, narsis pula, diperkirakan uke Ao-kun dan Mido-kun, juga seme kuroko dan Sei-nii.**_

 _ **Untuk : [Name]**_

* * *

QwQ [N-Name]cchi~aku hanya bercanda—ssu! Jangan marah—ssu!

* * *

Kau tersenyum miris, kau memang tidak membuka hpmu daritadi, semoga saja dia maklum. Lebih baik kau meminta maaf padanya saat bertemu langsung dengannya. Apalagi ia menjadi agak aneh begitu. Dan apa maksudnya pacaran? Seperti otak Kise perlu diluruskan dahulu.

* * *

 **Dari : Kuroko, uke semua anggota GOM.**

[Name]-san. Sebaiknya cepat-cepat ke lapangan. Akashi mengamuk. Dan...aku juga ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu padamu [Name]-san.

* * *

Kau mengernytkan alismu, kedua bola matamu kemudian menatap ke arah punggung Akashi, dan sedetik kemudian menuju Handphone, dengan secepat kilat kau membalas sms dari Kuroko,

* * *

 **Dari : [Name]**

 **Untuk : Kuroko, uke semua anggota GOM.**

...kenapa Akashi mengamuk? Hmmm~ jarang sekali~ baiklah~

* * *

Handphonemu kemudian bergetar, dan memperlihatkan balasan Kuroko.

* * *

 **Dari : Kuroko, uke semua anggota GOM.**

 **Untuk : [Name]**

...kau tahu sendiri [Name]-san... Aku rasa tidak jadi [Name]-san. Tidak akan bisa memberitahukannya jika ada Akashi.

* * *

Kau mengernyitkan dahimu, merasa aneh dan sepertinya Kuroko memiliki maksud terselubung dari pesan tersebut. Dan tentunya itu berhasil membuatmu penasaran.

* * *

 **Dari : [Name]**

 **Untuk : Kuroko, uke semua anggota GOM.**

Loh? Memangnya kenapa?

* * *

 **Dari : Kuroko, uke semua anggota GOM.**

 **Untuk : [Name]**

 _Iie_ , lupakan saja [Name]-san.

* * *

Kau mengangkat bahumu, ya sudahlah, mungkin suatu hari kau akan mengetahuinya,

Ring~ Ring~

Oh, ada pesan masuk dari sia—

* * *

 **Dari : ?**

 **Untuk : [Name]**

Aku pulang sebentar, kalian ada dimana? Aku melihat sekolah sudah tutup, jadi kalian dimana? Jangan bilang Akashi tidak memberitahukanmu kepulanganku yang sementara ini? Hoi manager kedua? Aku ada di depan sekolah teikou omong-omong.

* * *

Nafasmu tercekat, mengenali panggilan khusus yang diberikan pengirimnya, seketika itu juga senyum gembira diwajahmu muncul, kau kemudian menatap ke depan, dan berlari melewati Aomine dan Akashi yang sempat melihatmu kaget.

"[Name]! Tunggu!"

Kau tidak memperdulikan Akashi, dan tetap berlari, yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah sang pengirim sms itu, kau ingat sekali, sosok maskulin pengirim tersebut, bahkan suaranya masih terdengar dengan jelas memanggilmu dikepalamu, rasanya kau rindu sekali dengan pengirimnya.

"Senpai..." bisikmu dengan lembut, masih berlari, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang sekitarmu yang bertanya-tanya, ketika melihat dirimu yang dikejar oleh dua pemuda yang kebingungan.

Nafas yang tidak beraturan, membuatmu berhenti sesaat didekat pohon sakura, kau mengadahkan wajahmu, melihat ke depan, melihat sekolah Teikou,

Air matamu rasanya meleleh ketika melihat pemuda yang sedang melihat handphonenya, dengan tenaga yang tersisa kau berteriak,

"Senpai!"

Pemuda itu kemudian menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari arah sumber suara, matanya kemudian menuju ke depan, menemukanmu yang sedang berada di bawah pohon sakura, senyuman khas miliknya terlihat, dengan segera kau berlari lagi, menuju orang itu, dan kemudian memeluknya, sambil tertawa kecil,

"Senpai..." lirihmu dengan gembira. "Aku merindukanmu."

Dan kalimat itu hanya dibalas dengan usapan halus pemuda tersebut.

Sementara itu, kedua pasang mata menatap terkejut pemandangan didepannya, terutama pemilik mata dwiwarna, ia merasa seseorang sudah merebut sesuatu yang harus dia lindungi selama ini, dan entah kenapa rasa sesak timbul di kedua pemuda tersebut melihatmu dan pemuda itu bersama. Tapi yang jelas, mereka tidak akan mau kalah dengan pemuda tersebut.

* * *

Ran : *smirk*

Kuroko : sudah kuduga sudah lama tidak update author pasti mengubah plot.

Ran : fufufufu~ oh iya minna maafkan saya ga update-update itu karna . Kemudian maafkan saya lagi, mungkin review baru dibales pas update ini*gaplok  
Ran : Saa, Ran-san juga mau membuka polling untuk ending. :D

 **Kuroko : 0 | Kise : 0 | Murasakibara : 0**

 **Akashi : 0| Aomine : 0 | Suprise chara : 0**

Ran : Nah kemudian balasan ripiu untuk minna-san! XD

* * *

 _ **Aiko Michishige :**_

* * *

Kuroko : Hai, ini lanjut.

* * *

 _ **Yuzu Nishikawa :**_

* * *

Ran : EHHHH? Padahal bagiku segini sama Aomine sudah cukup :'D

Aomine : ...kalau berlebihan aku bisa dibunuh Akashi.

Akashi : ...Daiki, kau masih ingat ucapanku tadi kan?*ckris*ckris*

Aomine: ...si-singkirkan guntingmu Akashi!

Akashi : _**Ohh~ kau berani memerintahku sekarang?**_

Aomine : *gulp*

Kuroko : terimakasih sudah membaca dan meripiu, Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.*cling*  
Ran : Oi, kuroko, itu untukku =="*sweatdrop

* * *

 _ **Uchiharuno Sierra**_

* * *

Ran : ...hehe maaf ya ga bisa update cepet.*nyengir* author sempet ga ada internet jadinya begini hehe~maafkan daku. :'D

Kise : terimakasih sudah membaca-ssu! Silahkan tunggu giliranku berikutnya-ss*ditampar Aomine

Aomine :Oi, teme! siapa bilang?! Belum ditentukan kan?!

Kise : HIDOISSU!

* * *

 _ **Hyuga Kaname**_

* * *

Shintaro : Aku bukan tsundere! Dan...*menghadap kesamping*...aku tidak senang...nanodayo*blushing*

Ran : X33 yup~ maaf kalau lama~

Akashi : terimakasih atas dukungannya, saya merasa bahagia mendengarnya, kami akan berjuang membuat chapter selanjutnya.

Ran : Rasanya aku saja yang-*gunting menancap disebelah Ran*

* * *

 _ **Choutoru**_

* * *

Ran : engga papa kok~ :D hehe makasih~ makasih XD  
Kuroko : Yanfete love? Itu apa?  
Akashi : Hmm...bagianku ya?  
Ran : Aku akan mengusahakannya :3  
Aomine : aku tak pernah menyangka dia pernah masak, bisa jadi masakannya sama dengan tetangga bukan? Tch, wanita itu mengerikan.

Ran : Haha~ makasih~

Aomine : *baca teks dari Akashi* terimakasih atas dukungannya, kami akan berusaha. Dan terakhir, salam sayang dariku.

...*hening*  
Aomine : AKASHI TEME!*robek kertas jadi dua*

Ran : pfft.

* * *

 _ **Rini desu**_

* * *

Midorima : Aku tidak gombal-nanodayo! Menurut Oha Asa aku harus dekat dengan zodiak [Name] nanodayo! D-Dan lucky itemku keduaku itu boxer kodok-nanodayo.

Ran : Hmm...kalau boxer itu pemberian adik Midorima, yang maksa dia pake boxer dari adiknya. Kakak yang baik bukan hehe~  
Midorima : *blushing*

Kuroko : *baca teks dari Akashi* terimakasih telah membaca, kami akan berusaha. Dan terakhir...Akashi-kun. *nengok ke Akashi*

Akashi : Hm?

Kuroko : ...

* * *

 ** _-bulan. - (maaf namanya jadi begini pas masuk ffn)_**

* * *

Ran : enggak tau juga sih.*natep anggota GOM* tapi perkiraan sih 2-3 chapter lagi~ tapi ga tau juga hehe XD

Akashi : ...aku tidak incest.

Ran : belum sampai kalau pollingnya dimenangkan sama Akashi~

Akashi : *ckris*  
Ran : ampun!

* * *

 **alice dreamland** :

* * *

Akashi : ...aku tidak incest.

Ran : Akashi lama-lama kamu ketularan midorima OAO)/ (w)/ iya kayaknya seru ya kalau Akashi Incest.*ha  
Akashi : *lempar gunting ke Author*

Akashi : Ah, tentu saja boleh, aku membeli semua buku itu dan menaruhnya di perpustakaan keluargaku,

Ran : Ah, bukannya di gramed ada ya? Di tempatku stoknya masih banyak asaan :D

Kise : terimakasih atas dukungannya, kami akan berusaha. Dan terakhir, salam sayang dari Kise~ muach~

Kuroko : *ignite pass Kise* Maaf Kise tanganku kepeleset.

Kise : Hidoi-ssu!

* * *

 **Maharani Misora** :

* * *

Ran : Hehe~ sip sip~ ganbarimasu!  
Kuroko : *baca teks dari Akashi *terimakasih atas dukungannya, kami akan berusaha. Salam cinta dari Kise.  
Kise : ...kenapa aku-ssu?

Kuroko : Karna kau narsis.  
Kise : Hidoi-ssu!

* * *

 _"Nee, senpai~ Janji ya kalau kita ketemu lagi, nanti kita akan bersikap baik-baik saja." Seorang gadis berbicara dengan seorang pemain basket di sekolahnya, pemuda itu hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum, yang membuat kedua pipi gadis itu merona merah, dan tertawa kecil._

 _"Tentu saja, lagipula kau ini 'kan orang yang kusayangi, mana mungkin setelah ini kita akan berpisah seperti tidak pernah dekat bukan?"_

 _Senyum pemuda itu mengembang, bersamaan dengan senyum tipis gadis itu._

 _"Tentu saja senpai."_

 _"Aku menyayangimu [Name]."_

* * *

jangan lupa polling ya hehe~ Terimakasih sudah membaca~ mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam fic ini, Ran-san mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya. Maafin author jika ada salah sama kalian :'D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ran kembali lagi~ MAAP TELATTT AHHHH SUMPAH PADAHAL MAU PUBLISH MINGGU LALU. :''D Gommenasai!**_

* * *

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Ide cerita © Mikan Ran Konako**_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **Humor kantong kresek, bisa membuat anda bosan maupun sakit mata, abal, OOC, typo bertebaran de el el\**_

* * *

"Nee, nee senpai sudah nonton Anime terbaru?"

"Ah ya sudah! Bagus sekali loh [Name]!"

Kau mengelus mukamu di dada pemuda itu, masih sambil memeluknya erat, bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertemu dan bernostalgia.

Ah cie~

Lupakan. Andai saja kau tahu siapa yang sudah menahan hasratnya melempar gunting dan hanya menatap jengkel serta mengumpat penuh kebencian dengan sesekali melirik ke arahmu dan pemuda itu yang sedang berbincang hangat tentunya.

Panas? Potek? Pingin bunuh orang?

Itulah yang dihadapi Aomine dan Akashi ketika melihatmu memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Nee~ _Senpai_ ~ Kira-kira kalau aku pakai baju seperti _Izumi-kun_ gimana?" tanyamu sambil memancarkan aura berkilau disekitarmu, wajahmu terangkat ke atas, melihat ke arah mata hitam milik pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kemudian terkekeh kecil dan mengelus kepalamu lembut, membuat semburat merah muncul dimukamu tanpa diundang.

"Kau pasti jadi paling cantik, dan aku pasti mau jadi suamimu." Goda pemuda itu membuat Aomine mual seketika. Kau kemudian melepaskan pelukanmu,

Oh ini dia, Akashi menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, menduga apa reaksimu yang pasti menyakitkan, sekedar info kau tidak segan-segan untuk mencubit ataupun kalau boleh menendang lelaki, bahkan kakakmu sendiri (walaupun berakhir dengan Akashi memojokkanmu dan menancapkan gunting di tembok) , namun—

"Eh? [Name]?!"

—tidak terduga, kau malah menatap ehem— _intim_ —ehem— ke senpaimu tersebut yang sudah menatap ke bawah—karna perbedaan tinggi kalian— dan lagi kedua tanganmu sekarang malah berada dileher senpaimu itu, kau menggerakan bibir mungilmu masih dengan suara yang sangat menggoda,

"Kalau begitu _senpai_ harus menikah denganku nanti kalau sudah dewasa."

.

.

 _"BEBEK TEME! BERANI BERANINYAAAA!"_

 _"Tampaknya dia bukan hanya rindu pada [Name] tapi pada guntingku tercinta."_

Batin ngiri dan juga cemburu terlihat di raut wajah berbeda warna tersebut. Mereka juga saling menatap satu sama lain, memberi kode bahwa rival yang jauh lebih berbahaya datang, dan rival mereka itu...bernama...

 _._

 _._

 _...Nijimura Shuuzou, mantan kapten basket Teikou._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Aomine bersender dibahu Kise, sementara Kise sedang menatap ke arah teman setimnya khawatir, wajar dia khawatir, semua teman setimnya tiba-tiba menjadi aneh dadakan, lihat saja—

Kuroko dipeluk Midorima—padahal biasanya Kise yang memeluknya—sebagai seme—maksud saya teman—, Kise layak khawatir, bahkan Kuroko tidak protes sama sekali, dia malah terus meminum vanilla milkshakenya dengan datarnya, bagi Kuroko langka sekali Midorima melakukan hal ini jadi... biarlah.

Selain itu, Murasakibara entah kenapa tidak makan snack maupun makanan yang ia beli, matanya malah tertuju kepada dua orang yang hangat berbicara saling berhadapan, dan juga sepertinya dua orang itu benar-benar melupakan keberadaan mereka sampai saat ini. Backsound lagu Sakitnya tuh disini, benar-benar cocok untuk mereka.

Kise mendesah pasrah,

"Rencana latihan Akashicchi biar [Namecchi] bahagia, malah buat reunian di _Fast food_ yang menyayat hati-ssu." Yang dikutip dari model majalah bernama Kise Ryouta benar-benar pas untuk keadaan mereka sekarang ini, GOM lagi galau akut, pasalnya cewe yang merupakan manajer kedua setelah Momoi malah nempel banget sama senpainya.

Manajer mereka dicuri, entah kenapa begitulah pikiran mereka.

"Sekaichi Hatsukoi itu bikin ngakak ya senpai! Aku sangat bersyukur senpai mengenalkan anime itu padaku!" Kau mengenggam erat kedua tangan Nijimura tidak memedulikkan tatapan nyalang dari pemuda berambut Navy Blue.  
"Heh, coba nonton movienya, seru tuh." balas Nijimura santai, sambil sesekali memakan kentang goreng pesanannya. Ia melirik ke arah adik-adik kelasnya, dan kembali lagi melihat ke arahmu yang antusias mengobrol dengannya, ajaib memang, walau ia tahu atmosfir disekitarnya berbeda tapi Nijimura benar-benar tidak takut dengan semua aura membunuh disekitarnya.

Akashi tidak tahu harus salut atau apa pada Nijimura, tapi yang pasti keberadaan Nijimura membuatnya tidak mood makan. Sudah berulang kali ia hanya memutar-mutar sedotan di minumannya sampai esnya tidak ada lagi, bahkan makanan yang ia pesan daritadi tidak dimakan olehnya, Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya, dan kemudian kembali menatap ke arah adiknya yang kini mengobrol dengan senpainya,

"Ah~ senpai kalau yang movie itu serunya pas bagian valentinenya! Apalagi yang pas bagian kare dikasih cokelat—"

"Ano...[Name]-san..."

"—Ah! Yang itu beneran ngakak banget pfft."

' _Nijimura-senpai, pahamilah situasi_.' Batin Kuroko tidak berhasil menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka,matanya kemudian menatap sekeliling, mencari bantuan agar bisa mencairkan suasana yang semakin ruwet, ia kemudian melihat ke arah Momoi yang memekik tertahan, dengan Handphone yang terangkat tinggi. Momoi memfoto semua orang secara terang-terangan, dan tidak ada satupun yang protes. _Pake flash pula._

Kuroko sweatdrop seketika. Gagal paham dengan situasi yang menjebaknya sekarang.

'

Rasanya aku ingin pulang.' Batin Kuroko mulai lelah. Kuroko akhirnya menutup matanya, dan kemudian menyender di bahu Midorima, yang kebetulan sedang memeluknya.

"Kuroko-kun?" panggil Midorima heran. Dan langkah tidak terduga malah terjadi, Kuroko malah menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bibir Midorima, membuat Midorima mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar Midorima-kun." Bisik Kuroko masih menutup matanya. Midorima hanya mendesah pasrah, kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya , ia kemudian menempatkan menempatkan kepalanya dibahu Kuroko,

"Ka-kalau begitu biarkan aku seperti ini—nanodayo. Aku juga ngantuk—nanodayo." Midorima menutup matanya, dengan sedikit rona merah dikedua pipinya, Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan,dan kemudian menyender lagi di bahu Midorima.

Momoi langsung cengo melihat mereka.

"KENAPA BENGONG MOMOI! FOTO MOMOI FOTO!" jeritmu histeris melihat hal yang tentu saja membuat refleksmu terhadap salah satu pairing unyu bekerja dadakan, kau bahkan meremas gelas dari _fastfood_ dengan tatapan berbinar. Tentu saja Momoi langsung sibuk memfoto Midorima dan Kuroko sambil memekik tertahan bersamamu. Sementara Nijimura tersenyum penuh arti, dan menatap ke arah Midorima dan Kuroko sambil terkekeh kecil.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa maksudnya senyum Nijimura itu?

" _zutto tsutaetai no wa todoketai no wa tada hitotsu no AI RABU YUU , okuru no wa zutto kimi dake ni_ "

Bunyi lantunan lagu membuat semuanya berhenti dari aktivitasnya, mereka kemudian menatap ke arah Nijimura yang kini sedang melihat ke arah Handphonenya yang bergetar dimeja, ia kemudian mengangkatnya, dan mengisyaratkan dengan jari telunjuk dibibirnya agar semuanya diam.

"Ya? Halo?"

" _Shuuzou-nii! Kata Ibu sudah dapat penginapan belum?_ "

"Cerewet, iya iya nanti aku ke hotel, penginapan sekitar sini kan banyak."

" _Jangan lupa ya Shu-nii!_ "

"Iya, iya met bobo ya dek."

Pip.

Dengan itu Nijimura mematikan teleponnya, dengan bibirnya yang makin maju, sebenarnya ia masih rindu dengan adik-adik kelasnya, tapi ya apa boleh buat. Ia kemudian memasukan Handphonenya ke saku celananya, dan melihat ke arah mantan tim basketnya dulu.

"Maaf tapi—"

"Senpai nginap saja dirumah Sei-nii."potongmu sambil memeluk kakakmu yang sedang berada disebelahmu, Akashi langsung mengerlingkan matanya padamu, tidak setuju. Baru saja Akashi membuka mulut, kau sudah mengatakan hal lain—

"Atau kalau mau senpai boleh menginap diapartemenku!"

—yang pasti membuat Akashi tersenyum dingin menatap ke arah Nijimura. Nijimura hanya bergidik sebentar melihat Akashi, dan berusaha menatap ke arah lain.

" ** _Shuuzou-senpai, menginaplah dirumahku._** " Ucap Akashi penuh dengan penekanan, Nijimura tersenyum canggung, itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah baginya. Dan apa-apaan itu?! Dipanggil langsung dengan nama kecilnya?! "aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Nijimura hanya menghembuskan nafas dan menganggukan kepalanya. Yang membuatmu berteriak bersemangat, dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Akashi—tentu masih sambil memeluknya— sementara kakakmu hanya mengirim _deathglare_ pada Nijimura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(Reader POV)

* * *

Mobil berwarna hitam panjang berhenti didepan kami, yang sedang duduk di tempat menunggu busway, aku menatap tidak minat mobil limounse itu, Akashi bangkit dari duduknya, dan langsung menghampiri mobil itu, sementara aku langsung menatap ke arah lain. Rasanya aura negatif langsung menerpaku jika melihat mobil-mobil mewah, bahkan mobil keluargaku sendiri. Hanya dengan itu saja aku mendecak kesal. Sial.

Akashi membalikkan badannya, melihat ke arah kami semua secara bergantian, namun berakhir kepadaku. Aku masih menatap ke arah lain, dan tidak tahu kenapa kakakku itu malah menggulum senyum walau matanya tidak berkata demikian, kedua matanya melihat ke arahku, tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"[Name], kau yang menyetir." Ujar Akashi dengan nada datar, semua orang tentunya langsung menatap ke arahku, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, aku langsung menatap dingin ke arah kakakku itu. "Aku bercanda, baiklah semuanya silahkan naik."

Semua orang langsung menghela nafas lega, mungkin agak mengejutkan kalau itu bukan candaan dan aku yang belum sesuai umur benar-benar nekat mengendara mobil. Dan entah kenapa aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menarik bibirku untuk membentuk senyuman dengan candaan kakakku itu.

Rasanya aku risih, ketika melihat mereka semua masuk mobil didepan mataku.

"[Name]?" suara bariton Akashi membuatku menunduk, melihat ke arah lantai keramik jalanan, sedetik kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan juga bayangan seseorang yang menutupi bayanganku sendiri, kemudian aku merasakan hangat di pundakku—

 _ **Plak**_.

—aku langsung menepis tangan Akashi, aku melakukan hal itu dengan sadar, tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Maaf, Aku akan langsung pulang ke apartemen." Ucapku sambil bangkit dari dudukku, baru dua langkah, Akashi langsung mengenggam pergelangan tanganku, erat.

"Tenang saja hari ini Ayah sedang tidak ada dirumah." Balas Akashi, alih-alih melepaskanku, ia malah mengeratkan genggamannya, dan menarikku menuju limounse itu,

"T-Tunggu! Aku tidak mau pulang Sei-nii! U-Uwa—" berontakku sambil berusaha berjalan mundur, saat itu keseimbanganku hilang, karna tarikan dari tangan Akashi yang membalikkan badan, dan membuat kepalaku langsung mendarat ke dadanya, karna kaget, aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, sempat mau protes namun ketika melihat ke arah kedua bola mata Ruby yang menatapku datar, aku mengurungkan niatku itu.

Tangan kanan Akashi kemudian beralih ke punggungku dan tangan kiri di pinggangku, ia kemudian memelukku erat, membuatku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, kaget.

"[Name], aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur dariku lagi." Ucap Akashi menarik bibirnya, membentuk senyuman yang jarang kulihat, apa? Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum?! Oh tidak! bulu kudukku berdiri seketika, merasakan bahaya yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Se-Sei-nii? Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?" bisikku dengan hati-hati, aku mencoba mendorong tubuh Akashi, namun entah kenapa Akashi malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia kemudian mencium pipiku, dan ke arah leherku—

...eh?

"Oi Akashi?!" jeritan Nijimura lumayan membuatku kaget, wajahku memanas seketika, malu karna mengingat kami masih bersama dengan yang lain.

"A-Aku mengerti! Ayo kita pulang!" bisikku lagi padanya, Akashi membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, membuatku menghembuskan nafasku karna lega, mataku kemudian terarah kepada Nijimura dan teman-teman lainnya yang melihatku dari kaca jendela dengan tatapan tidak percaya, wajahku memanas kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, membuatku mengigit bibir bawahku,

' _uwahhh! Apa-apaan itu tadi Sei-nii?!_ ' jeritku dalam hati sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, aku lalu mengintip disela jari-jariku, melihat ke arah Akashi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang kukenal tersenyum enggan melihat kami,

"Sepertinya aku dapat rival baru, huh?" bisiknya sebal.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to all reviews, readers, and suara anda./ini apa/**_

 _ **Okeh bales review,**_

* * *

 _ **neca**_

* * *

Aomine : wah ada yang milih gue juga, haha! terimakasih!

* * *

 _ **Yuzu Nishikawa :**_

* * *

Ran : wakaka XD

Nijimura :hebat, dia bisa menebak, apa jangan-jangan gara-gara Author kurang berpengalaman nulis kali ya? *Ran : *ngejleb* Hee... pemilik bibir awesome *sweatdrop*

Aomine : benar juga, mungkin sama GOM sudah terlalu mainstream. Apalagi sama Kise-heh.

Kise : ...Aomine hidoi-ssu! *mewek

Ran : Akhir kata makasih ya XD

* * *

 _ **19**_

* * *

Ran : sippp~! Nijimura-kan? makasihhh~!

* * *

 _ **ShanNeko**_

* * *

Ran : *jleb* Na-naze?! Kenapa semua reader bisa nebak itu Nijimura?! QAQ

Nijimura : sudah kubilang...kemampuan menulismu kurang Author.

Ran : huhuhu.

Akashi : hmmm~ sesuai perkataan Author, karna memilih dua, jadi kepilih dua-duanya,

Ran : Akhir kata terimakasihh~~

* * *

 _ **Aiko Michishige**_

* * *

Ran : sip lanjut~! Makasih~~

* * *

 _ **uzumaki himeka**_

* * *

Ran : Hontou? Err, aku patokin duaribu atau ga seribu sih.

*snip*

Akashi : Aku jadi ingat sama hukumanmu Daiki, kita lanjutkan sesampai dirumahku ya?*smirk

Aomine : *merinding*

Kuroko : Itu nyamu- *snip*

Ran: A-AKASHI SIMPAN GUNTINGMU! DIA CUMA BERCANDA KOK!

Ran : Ah? Suprise chara bukan Izuki, tapi Nijimura~ XD

Ran : Haiii! Arigatou~~!

* * *

 _ **Guest**_

* * *

Ran : scene Akashi~? tergantung sih hehe~ akan kuusahakan sih. ini sudah updatee~ Terimakasih~~~

* * *

 _ **hanchan12**_

* * *

Ran : i-iya itu Nijimura~

Akashi : aku wajar protektif, disekitar adikku itu rata-rata serigala semua. *snip*

Aomine : Haha, akhirnya ada juga yang terpikat denganku!

Kise : ...Ahomine kepedean ssu!

Aomine : uruse!

Ran : Hmmm~ itu ditentukan pembaca! XD

Ran : Maaf ga bisa update cepat, XD Terimakasih~

* * *

 _ **Break**_

Ran : ada penguguman sebentar~~ Ini hasil polling chapter kemarin!

* * *

 _ **Nijimura : 4 |**_ _ **Akashi : 4 |**_ _ **Aomine : 1 |**_ _ **Kuroko: 1 |**_ _ **Kise : 0 |**_ _ **Midorima : 0 |**_ _ **Haizaki : 0 | Murasakibara : 0 |**_

* * *

Ran : Ini Akashi sama Nijimura saling bersaing yah XD, oiya gegara ada yang labil milihnya dua ya saya masukin dua-duannya*eh

Akashi : hmmm...kayaknya ada yang kelebihan, itu pasti...

Ran : aku! Aku juga boleh milih'kan hehe~

Akashi : ...tch, padahal kalau begitu aku menang.

Ran : ...Akashi, kau mulai menerima dirimu mau jadi Incest*shock**dilempar gunting

Kise : penggemarku ga ada suaranya-ssu! Hidoi aku kalah sama Ahomine-ssu! *mewek

Aomine : Apa kau bilang teme!?

Midorima : Hm, memang apa salahnya Kise? Mungkin tidak ada yang menyukaimu,

Kise : HIDOI-SSU! MIDORIMACCHI JANGAN BILANG BEGITU PADAHAL JUGA GA ADA YANG MILIH QAQ

Midorima : a-aku tidak peduli nanodayo! Dan kenapa Kuroko bisa dapet suara-Nanodayo!  
Kuroko : ...jangan tanyakan aku, tanyakan yang memberi suara.

Kise : ...tapi yang bikin heran...kenapa ada Haizaki disini-ssu!?

Ran : lah dia ganteng, ga masalah kan? -w-)/ suprise chara itu dia sama Nijimura,

GOM : ...

Ran : Trus lagian kalau ga ada abang jaki berarti ga ada Abang Niji, hihihi~*teori macam apa ini.

Ran : oke lanjut baca Review~

* * *

 _ **Alice dreamland**_

* * *

Akashi : Terimakasih *senyum*

Ran : Aomine tak patut dikasihani*hush

Ran : Yap, suprise chara itu Nijimura sama Haizaki! XD Akhir kata terimakasih~

* * *

 _ **Rini desu**_

* * *

Murasakibara : hmm, sayang sekali,*makan snack*

Akashi : aku unyu? *ngeluarin gunting*

Ran : Sa-sabar Akashi-kun! A)"

Ran : sudah update maaf lama~ Makasih~

* * *

 _ **akashiro46**_

* * *

Ran : Ha'i ssu! next-ssu! XD makasih~

* * *

 _ **Nikio Suzaka**_

* * *

Ran : sayang sekali, untuk ending hanya diputuskan berdasarkan polling biar adil. jadi jangan lupa polling ya~ makasih~

* * *

 _ **Classiera Niza**_

* * *

Ran : Wah makasihh XD , ga papakok, sama Ran mah selow aja XD

wah tadinya silent reader juga rupanya, kwakaka XD maafkan hamba telah membuat [Name] fujo :'''''D

Akashi : Incest...hmm..

Ran : hohoho, banyak yang dukung Akashi incest loh btw. XD

Akashi : *snip*

Ran : g-gomen.

Ran : sip! Makasih~

* * *

Ran : Yak! Udah semua nih~ Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini ya XD dan terimakasih atas reviews, fave, dan follownya, yang memberi semangat author untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. :'''D Jujur, ada review yang bikin author senyum-senyum loh wakaka XD

yak mohon maaf lahir dan batin (lagi) karna Author telat update www, ok sekian~ Jaa dichapter selanjutnya!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yatta desuka ne!  
Akhirnya author update juga*ditendang OC sendiri*_**

 ** _Ryu :_** tidak apdet untuk waktu lama dan sekarang updateannya sedikit maksudnya apa?! =A=)

Ran : Maksudnya aku cinta kamu.#eaa

Ryu : ...*getok pala author*

Ran : Ittaiii! QAQ Kamu jahat sekali sih!

Ryu : Salah sendiri kenapa ga apdet!

Ran : Dasar tsundele!

Ryu : *menengok dengan gerakan patah-patah* apa?

Ran : E-enggak! AMPUN!

* * *

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Ide cerita © Mikan Ran Konako**_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **Humor kantong kresek, bisa membuat anda bosan maupun sakit mata, abal, OOC, typo bertebaran de el el\**_

* * *

Nijimura—yang sering [Name] sebut 'Senpai' atau ga 'abang'—adalah remaja normal—yang tentunya tidak tertarik dengan apa cinta—boro boro tertarik mendengarnya saja ogah,

Lagian Nijimura punya adek-adek yang harus ia urusin di klub basketnya, apalagi yang bandel dan manja.

Ketika ia ditanya siapa orang yang dia sukai selama ini, ia hanya akan menggelengkan kepala, dan menunjukkan wajah tidak minat terhadap percakapan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Sa-salam kenal Nijimura-senpai… Akashi [Name] desu."

Suara yang agak bergetar itu membuat Nijimura menengok dan membalikkan badannya, mendapati seorang gadis yang setinggi Akashi sedang membungkuk kepada Nijimura, bahunya yang bergetar membuat Nijimura tersenyum hangat karna melihat kekikukan gadis itu.

Nijimura kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian mengelus halus rambut gadis itu.

"Salam kenal juga ya, [Name]."

* * *

 _Itulah pertemuan pertama Nijimura dengannya yang mengubah segalanya._

* * *

Kedua bola mata hitamnya hanya bisa menatap pemandangan di luar mobil, tatapannya tidak seperti biasanya, ia merasa terganggu, dan bahkan ia tidak ragu untuk mengeluarkan aura gelap di depan adik kelasnya, entahlah, entah kenapa dia menjadi baper seperti ini.

Pemandangan langka terlihat lagi di benaknya,

Akashi tersenyum, dengan adiknya sendiri di pelukannya. Nijimura sebenarnya masih tidak menanggapi serius tindakan Akashi sebelumnya, sampai Akashi mencium pipi [Name] dan mulai beralih ke arah leher gadis itu.

Sikap ganjil Akashi itu membuat Nijimura bimbang dengan dua hal. Antara Akashi menyukai adiknya sendiri atau ia menyayangi adiknya sebagai seorang kakak. Walaupun menurutnya pendapat pertama adalah yang paling kuat.

Bola mata Nijimura kini beralih ke arah gadis yang kini ada di pangkuan Akashi, yang kebetulan di sebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar memerah, malu mungkin dengan tindakan Akashi yang beda dari biasanya, bahkan sesekali ia melirik ke arah kakaknya yang tersenyum bangga, dan juga ke arah pemain basket Teikou di sekitarnya.

Nijimura kemudian menatap ke arah jendela lagi, ia kemudian menutup matanya perlahan. Membayangkan masa lalunya ketika saat ia berangkat dari bandara menuju Amerika.

"Nijimura-senpai…terimakasih…atas semuanya…" bisikan pelan yang diselingi dengan sesunggukan, membuat Nijimura tersenyum tipis ke arah gadis didepannya, senyum terpaksa gadis itu benar-benar tidak dapat membohonginya, mungkin ditinggal sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar menangis.

Nijimura melepaskan peganggannya di trolli, dan kemudian memeluk gadis itu pelan, Nijimura menutup matanya, sambil mengelus pelan rambut gadis itu, ia berbisik pelan ke arah [Name].

"Dasar bodoh, kau seperti ingin aku pergi dan tidak kembali saja."

Kedua mata gadis itu membulat lebar, sebelum menutup matanya cepat, Bahunya bergetaran, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya mencengkram jaket yang dikenakan Nijimura dengan erat, isakannya semakin terdengar, pertahanan gadis itu sudah runtuh. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Bu-bu-bukan…hiks…seperti…itu…hiks." Lirih gadis itu sedih, membuat Nijimura hanya menutup matanya, ia kemudian mengelus halus kepala gadis itu dengan pelan, setelah tangisan gadis itu mereda, Nijimura melepaskan pelukannya,

"Segera berangkat Garu Lines A123 menuju Amerika…"

Nijimura tersenyum miris, ia kemudian menepuk kepala gadis itu, membuat gadis itu menatapnya sedih, Nijimura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bukan?

"Sampai jumpa ya manager kedua. Aku harap kau cepat-cepat menyampaikannya."

Dengan pesan itu, Nijimura berbalik sambil mendorong trollinya, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian disana. Samar-samar ia seperti mendengar suara gadis itu dengan imajinasi gadis itu menangis lagi,

 _'Maafkan aku.'_

* * *

Dalam Limounse itu,

Kise tak berhenti menatap Akashi yang masih saja memeluk [Name]. tiap kali ia melirik mereka, rasa sakit didalam hatinya bertambah, dan tidak kunjung reda walaupun Kise sudah berada di dalam mobil limounse dalam waktu cukup lama. Kise ingin protes, tapi ia bisa apa? Akashi itu kakaknya, jadi sah sah saja ia melakukan itu.

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang merasa seperti itu…  
Kise menoleh kanan kiri, merasakan bahwa teman-teman seperjuangannya ikut-ikutan melirik mereka, bahkan sampai Nijimura juga.

Kise terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Bohlam yang muncul di kepala Kise menyala. Menandakan bahwa ia ada ide.

"Gimana kalau kita main-ssu?"

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ide bagus nanodayo! Kita mau main apa?" Tanya Midorima tertarik dengan yang dikatakan Kise, ia bahkan membetulkan kacamatanya lagi. Kise kemudian membentuk pose berpikir, sampai akhirnya ia bertepuk tangan dengan senyum mengembang sempurna.

"KITA MAIN TOD YUK-SSU!" seru Kise yang membuat semuanya melihat ke arahmu dan juga Akashi. Dalam hati mereka cemas, jika Akashi tidak memperbolehkan permainan ini, maka permainan yang diusulkan Kise tidak jadi dimainkan. Padahal ini adalah permainan penguji nyali buat yang ikut, apalagi ada Akashi.

Muka [Name] langsung memucat, permainan horror yang selama ini berusaha dihindari malah datang tak diundang, Akashi yang melihat ekspresimu jadi ikut-ikutan tertarik dengan permainan ini.

"Menarik. Ayo kita lakukan." Guman Akashi sempat membuatmu mendesah pasrah, dan hanya bisa mengangguk dalam hati dirimu sudah menjerit tidak terima.

'ya mau gimana…oni-chan dah .'

"Kita pakai ini—ssu!" ucap Kise sambil mengeluarkan gelas berwarna hitam dari tasnya, didalamnya terdapat stick es krim, sempat membuat Aomine mengerang frustasi. Kise yang melihat ini hanya terkekeh. "Tadi aku juga main sama Aomine dan Momoi-ssu! Jadi begini, siapa yang dapet stick diujungnya ada yang merah dia yang dapet truth or dare!"

Kau hanya menggangguk mengerti, namun aslinya ingin kabur dari permainan ini. Kise melirik ke arahmu, dan kemudian tersenyum kecil,

"Sebelum itu lebih baik [Name]cchi duduk disebelah Akashi, itu aturan permainan ini loh-ssu." Umum Kise sempat membuatmu berkaca-kaca melihat kea rah Kise, terharu, dan berterimakasih secara tidak langsung, walau Akashi hanya menyinggungkan senyum datar.

Akashi kemudian mengangkatmu dan menaruhmu disebelahnya, yang kebetulan ada Midorima, sempat membuat Midorima memerah hebat karna kini kau ada dipangkuannya. Tapi sepertinya Akashi tidak mengindahkan itu dan menatap tajam kepada Midorima,

"Kau geser Shintarou."

Sekali titah dari Akashi membuat Midorima langsung menaruhmu disebelahnya sambil menggeser diri, hati Midorima berceloteh kecewa, namun mau gimana lagi.  
Kise kemudian menepuk tangannya, berusaha mendapat perhatian dari semua orang,

"Saa! Ayo kita main-ssu! Kalian jangan lupa tutup mata kalau kalian sudah dapet stick ya!" kata Kise sementara semuanya menggangguk, Akashi sempat melihat tajam ke arahnya, karna ia memegang gelas mungkin dia jadi tidak ikut dalam games? Menurut Akashi itu tidak adil, tapi tampaknya Kise tidak menggubris dan malah tersenyum pada Akashi.

"Minta dibunuh ternyata." Bisik Akashi pelan pada diri sendiri, sehabis ini ia akan siap-siap menghadiahi gunting kepada Kise,

"1…2…3…!" Kise berhitung, semua tangan kemudian mengambil cepat stik-stik itu, dan mata mereka kemudian menutup matanya.

Kise menyengir, sebagai salah satu yang tidak ikut games, menurutnya sasarannya sejak awal untuk games ini memang dia, tapi Kise tidak menyangka bahwa dia mendapat stick merah.

"Siapa kira-kira yang dapat stick merah ya-ssu?" ucap Kise kencang dengan riang membuat semuanya curiga. "Siapa ya? Siapa yaaa-ssu?"

"Jangan buat aku penasaran teme!" Aomine yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran ingin menampar Kise karna membuat takut dirinya. Dan terlebih lagi kini ia malah mendengar tawa kecil Kise, semakin memperkuat keinginannya tersebut.

"Yang dapat stik merah adalah—"

* * *

Ran : Yak segitu dulu, kita lanjut mungkin minggu depan hehe.

Kuroko : ...

Ran : Nya?

Kuroko : kenapa pake mungkin Ran-san?

Ran : Karna aku sayang kamuuu*digetok sama Ryu*  
Ran : I-Iya kita bales Ripiu aja deh...

Akashi : Lebih baik kau lanjutkan dari sekarang.*snip* Untuk Review diwakilkan saja dengan balasan.  
Ran : EHHH TAPI-

Akashi : tidak ada tapi-tapian.

Ran : ...ka-kalau gitu o-oke.

* * *

Terimakasih untuk semua review dari kalian semua, author senyum-senyum baca Review kalian! Hehe! review kalian mewarnai hidupku*eaa

Kuroko : Author kebanyakan gombal...

Ran : Sumimasen efek samping baca yang gombal2~3

Maapin ya ga balesin satu-satu, tadi dah nulis panjang-panjang dan keteken tombol back... /sakit hati  
Yang suka scene Midokuro AUTHOR JUGA SUKA BANGET MEREKA, semoga kedepannya author bisa bikin fanfic tentang mereka nyehehe!

Untuk pairing asli sebenernya ada tiga apa empat ya author lupa, pokoknya ada Kuroko, Akashi sama Niji sama Haizaki, tapi sayangnya pairing kuroko ga kesampaian jadi paling mengandalkan pairing polling.

EHHH!? Ending nyampe punya anak? (OAO)""  
mungkin ya mungkin... (uwu)"""  
untuk yang belum nonton sekaiichi hatsukoi aku rekomen banget /w/ bagiku itu lebih sweet daripada junjouh 3

Oiya, akashi ga bakalan ngaku sampai fic ini tamat, dia overprotective sama adeknya ndiri, karna dia pikir dia absolut*dilempar gunting

Dan untuk bang jaki lagi dalam proses melakukan sesuatu nantinya ngeheheh.

dan untuk poling author tutup sampai sini! :3 dan untuk yang milih tiga, saya masukin tiga-tiganya, mau tambah kagami juga boleh, tapi dia mungkin muncul pas zaman-zaman sudah SMAnya pas mereka dah pacaran kali ya*uhukak

Tambahan :

Akashi : menikahkanku dengan gunting? Tidak terimakasih. hm.

Midorima : AKU DAN KUROKO TIDAK UNYU NANODAYO*blushing* sa-sampai ketemu nanti nanodayo!

Kuroko : ... jaa.

Kise : Sampai jumpa nanti ya-ssu! Salam dariku muach!

Aomine : jaa teme! ketemu lagi di chapter lanjutan ya!


End file.
